Old is Wise, and Young is a Mess
by XShinkuKikinX
Summary: When a strange encounter on the Serpentine, it means troublesome among the ninjas. Once again, Lord Garmadon and his power of the Mega-Weapon, along with the Snakes strikes again. What did he aspire a vile plan to disturb their hometown? A wish that something a ninja cannot motivate on 'old' characteristics. How can the ninjas recover and reform this problem? OC included.
1. Chapter 1: The new Idea

**A/N-** Hey everyone! I do not fully exterminate the virus in my laptop. My only alternative way to update is school or in the Library. I may take a long time to update because school work, socializing with my friends who wanted to hang out with me, planning, ect. But it's better than nothing, am I right? So I will not be updating quick as much since I haven't plan everything in my laptop.

I also been requested to make a squeal for "**Decision- A Rescue Mission**" A dozen times. I had to say, my mind lead to an dead end. Nah *Shake head* Sorry guys. Really. I have some new stories coming up anyway. Now, let's begin this new story that seriously pop out of my head shall we? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>** The New Idea. **

**(A/N- Since I haven't plan everything in notepad, which is use for rough draft in my laptop will be burden and low chance for lame chapter name or off written words...)**

In the Dark Bounty, where the ravaged Serpentine and Lord Garmadon confiscated the Ninjas home, plotting a devious plan to destroy the Ninjas exclude the Green Ninja. The Serpentine flooded the top deck of the bounty, discussing and murmuring about giving ideas for Lord Garmadon Mega-Weapon next option. The Dark Lord tried to double themselves and overall none of them become a success. The Dark Bounty sitting in the air above the churning waves relentlessly under their feet. Exiting from the used-to-be dining room, it was Lord Garmadon along with the Serpentine generals on his tail to stroll to his army of snakes. Smile wickedly, Lord Garmadon bring the Serpentine attention.

"My fellow slav- I mean followers, we need to create a plan. Do you any Serpentine have any magnificent idea to destroy the Ninjas so they won't be bothering us at all or the rest of our life!" Lord Garmadon demanded, eyed on multiple eyes keen to his. No answer replied. Just loss hope defeating the Ninjas. They hope Lord Garmadon could exterminate the Ninjas by himself... for now.

Growing impatient for the snakes, until Skales slither close and said "Lord Garmadon," His tone was grumpy and stubborn "I got an idea." He volunteered. Lord Garmadon twist his body to view Skales appearance with eyes in pleasure. "What is it then?" Lord Garmadon asked.

"They are trained by your brother! Inssstead of dessstroying them, why not we eliminate one by one by ssslowing them down? One collapssse and more will fall. And sssoon, the old man will have no one to protect your son, Lloyd."

Lord Garmadon noticed Skales called his brother 'old'. Well it's true. But his smile switch to a scowl calling his brother old. Until, that is, he suddenly got an idea. Sure that he doesn't appear in combat in battle with the Ninjas. Leaving the huge quest for the Ninjas to do the work. Lord Garmadon smile elevated and said "You got me an idea!" He admired Skales.

Skales looked astonished; for the first time Lord Garmadon reveal his idea was decent but what is it? Still, he doesn't like Lord Garmadon with all his gut. "What isss your vile plan thisss time running though your mind?" He said, believing he would eventually failed due to last attempt on getting rid of the pest.

"We've tried to stop my son Lloyd to be trained by the ninjas. You got me an idea suggesting my brother age." He replied.

Skales expression looked confused than before. What was he trying to say with Ninja's Sensei age? Lord Garmadon switched back to the tentative Serpentine, recapture their lost of focus to its master.

"Serpentine," He commands "I have found a way to destroy them! We will bring them all of them in one spot, trap them like a pat-rat, and I'll use my Mega-Weapon to grant a wish that it will guaranteed lead them to jeopardy! It will be beneficial for us and we will concur Ninjago!" Raising his ultimate weapon high, sun glare sheen and seeing the reflection of Serpentine roared wildly waiting at his command.

"I have given _him_ an idea!" Skales muttered. He slither close to the other generals: Acidicus, Fangtom, and Skalidor. Both stood silently, watching their comrades following Lord Garmadon. Observing the parade happening, Skales approaching to his what so called friends behind Lord Garmadon back. Whispering not letting the Dark Lord hear the slightest chat happening behind him.

"Thisss is bogusss! I know hisss plan will fail maybe. . . one day? *Sigh* Why even bother?" Skales whispered.

"It isssn't not that bad, Skales." Skalidor replied to the concerned blue serpent. "You don't get it, do you? You're the idiot one one out of four generalsss! Why don't you listen to me, follow as a group inssstead a madman- No, Pythor isss. But why?" Skales snapped after the sentence. The generals exchanges unsure glances with another. Knowing the top reason they follow him is because the rest of the Serpentine went to Lord Garmadon side for power.

"Arrg! I'm hanging out with buffoonsss! I'm out of thisss project! I'm doing my _own_ plan! With or without Lord Garamdon," Skales surrendered and slither away from the generals. The Hypnobrai general pretended to have Lord Garmadon back. . . for now. Insisted to follow along, leaving the other generals hesitated.

"Why isss he ssstill following him even he sssshow hatred on Lord Garmadon?" Acidicus whispered to the remaining generals behind him.

Fangtom slither close going to Acidicus left side "I sssay," the other head joins in "he have a plan," "on hisss own to make hisss plan," "Sssuccessssful. But he'sss up to," "Sssomething. We ssshould keep watch on him." Fangtom commented.

Back to the view of Lord Garmadon smiled hearing his slaves are ready to fight, he command the Serpentine. "We will strike at night. Causing disturbance in Ninjago so the Ninjas will reveal themselves into battle. Today, we will win this battle! By starting with my enemy: Kai! Along with his friends!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Nearly take me one and a half week to make this! So much work to do! All I done it in school. Multi task! Boom! Hope you like it! :) Also, I will make another story later on. Been challenged by AwesomeAuthor13. Please review for me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Training and Dareth

**Chapter Two: Training and Dareth**

Viewing the largest city of Ninjago, where the most useful materials needed and peaceful place ever been. The Ninjas are in Dojo, training young Lloyd for the epic battle against the Dark Lord. In the left of the training room, was Zane and Lloyd with a punching bag dangling from the ceiling. Kai, Cole, and Jay inspected the Nindroid and the chosen one for today's lesson: Throw your opponent. Zane was teaching Lloyd how to access the enemies weak spot by weapon or physical action. Zane gestured into fighting stance as Lloyd collect every movement what was one of his protector tutoring him to do so.

"Lloyd, hold your arms like this." Said Zane. Both arms have fists ready to use for harmful reason. Lifting his arms and aimed at the punching bag, Lloyd coordinate with exact angle what Zane instructed him.

"Good, now your legs like this. . ." Lloyd follow like a mirror " Yes Lloyd, now like this!" Zane swayed forward and forcefully impact his fist into the punching bag on its side. The punching bag churned violently side by side and Zane went on the left side of his opponent. The finishing blow was the high kick. One leg balancing his weight, while the other sailed through the air and smack the bag harshly to meet the wall.

Lloyd looked astonished; a Nindroid have that kind of strength just to loosen the enemy? Kai, Cole, and Jay sat anxiously for Lloyd was next on the list. Zane grabbed the punching bag that recover from the wall and swing to him. Steadily straightening the punching bag, Zane slide away from the punching bag, allowing Lloyd personal space for his practice on his enemy. Zane knew Lloyd have incredible strength for him to harness the power within. Lloyd took a deep breath, and exhaled all out to relieve what is up in his mind to lock his focus on his opponent. Without thinking, Lloyd sparred at the sand filled punching bag, doing the same procedure what Zane gestured him.

Lloyd dash, punching the bag on the area of the opponent's weak spot. After the blow, gliding his foot into the air. A young lad that has a potential of a master, suddenly slice the punching bag in half. Recovering his steps, Lloyd eyes looked amazed, so are the rest of the Ninjas jaws dropped in surprise.

"Whoa, did I just cut the punching bag in half?" Lloyd asked. Sure he's not violent in all but he need to balance his power.

The rest of the Ninjas tip-toed to Lloyd and giving him compliments; cheering and a great listener. But he still need practice... "Way to go Lloyd!" Kai cheerfully said to his great friend. "Yeah! Next time, tell me not to be on your _bad_ side." Jay winked at Lloyd.

"Well Lloyd, let's see your report." Cole says while he clamps his right shoulder with a smile "Perfect score for listening while Zane directing you, calm and fierce, and throw your opponent. But not the last part of chop the punching bag in half... but you'll control your strength soon enough."

While the Ninjas chit chat was interrupted by Zane suggesting the bright day become dim. He was glaring through the front of the Dojo large window viewing the streets and the humongous city known as Ninjago City "Brothers, we should head back to our room. It's getting late and I for one know you are depleted from contemporary's training."

The parade died down, the rest agreed with Zane. All day on training that Sensei Wu instructed them to train him since he already explain to his students and now pass to Lloyd sharing common knowledge and the destiny for Lloyd conquest.

Simultaneously, Dareth appeared from the entrance of the doorway and invited himself with the Ninjas "Good evening Ninjas, are you- GH!" Dareth noticed one of his training equipment been shred in half. He rushed to the mess, knelt and dug his fingers on the earthy dried sand. Lifting a handful, while sand fall from his fingers like a dew, starting to sob.

"My equipment... You guys got to be careful so you can use the dojo!" Dareth directed the Ninjas.

"Urg, sorry Dareth. We'll pay the damage we have done. . ." Kai replied calmly. Jay looked over his shoulder, use his elbow to nudge Kai on his arm. Master of Fire receive a message from Jay and eyed at him with 'What doofus?' face.

"Why do we have to pay the damage?" Jay whispered to Kai, not letting Dareth hear their conversation. "Because Lloyd is a kid, he can get away with it. We as an teenager, **(A/N- Let's say they are for this story.)** reaching to adulthood had to take responsibility of damaging property. Kids can get away with anything, really. A fact that teenagers get into trouble, like me in high school." Kai replied dryly.

"Awww! No fair!"

"Life isn't fair like yours, born in the Junkyard." Kai smirked and Jay scowled. "Trust me, kids are born in haughty nature."

The boys been interrupted when a tug on their garb was Lloyd "Guys, can we go back to the apartment soon? Because I don't want my cousin to wait any longer. He gets worried if I haven't arrive back at home. And he postpone his training just to help my uncle today."

While the gangs were murmuring, Dareth sprung from the ground and said "Ninja recover! Oh don't worry ninjas, I got extras in the back storage." He announced. In the background, his young students were sweeping sand into the pan while the other collect the remains of the punching bag. Dareth switched his attention from the ninjas to his students "Don't forget to clean near my _valuable_ stand over there." His students obeyed and gently sweeping dust bunnies under and on the stand near the phony trophies. Doing cleaning, Dareth wanted to say something to the ninjas as he turn to them where they stood...

but they weren't present.

Dareth shook his head "Oh they are good." Even though the gangs specifically explains they have to leave before dark. Peering though the window, he smiled. "Therefore, I will prove that I will approve that I am worthy one day! I can save a citizen! Or stop Lord Garmadon with them! Ah, ha!" Three students inspecting Dareth was talking to himself and resume back cleaning the mess like they haven't seen anything strange.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **What is Lloyd 'cousin', and who is he talking about?

**Packerfan95 owned Lucas. I DO not! **I ask his permission to use his OC. Hah, see this James?

**Solidground- Hey! I know you seen my new story. Surprised huh? WHAT? ROMANCE?! I do no such things... Yes I did ONCE for the challenge. It's about JayXNya if you're interested reading that. But I do need your support because I been challenged by AwesomeAuthor13 of who's the best writer. Basically if I release a chapter, she rewrite like mine but more dialogue and stuff. You should read her story and think about mine and her. Hint: Mine is original! See you FF twin guest! c:**

Read and Review please! Criticism accepted :)


	3. Chapter 3: Water with Father and Guests

**A/N-** Yes, I use OC in this story ONCE. You know, trying new things for the first time. I'm going to ask ZaneTheNinjaofIce (Zane) for her OC and WhiteColor (Nataly). Soon, they will enter my world of writing! Your welcome, and I love you all! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Water with Father and Guest<strong>

In the apartment, in a poor dreadful room with half a bathroom, one was one student seated on the mat while the opposite side of his view was Sensei Wu. A ninja in grey garb, meditating, ignoring from sitting straight for 6 hours and his back was a lot of pain. The shaggy haired boy slightly peek one of his eye to stare at his father with curiosity if he's actually meditating with him. It was shortly after when Wu interrupted his son, he sensed the feeling of being watch.

"Lucas, focus my son. You need to practice on your sensitivity on everyone movement. It will be beneficial for you and your teammates. . . and Lloyd. Learning the water who interrupt your instinct. " Sensei told.

Lucas nodded "Yes dad," He replied softly. Beginning to close his eyes, slipping into the darkness he goes. A tranquil of serenity peace flows throughout his mind. Lucas felt relaxed than before. He stayed with Sensei because he was told by his dad to train his instinct. Knowing his Uncle, Lord Garmadon was a threat but he was on his side for multiple reason: Saving Lloyd and his teammates. Overall performances, eventually lose trust from the gangs and slightly imperil Ninjago. Remember, everyone should be given a second chance. (**A/N- Commercial: Read _Consequential Waters_. Made by: Packerfan95)**

Sensei Wu eyed at his son, if he's actually obey what he was told. His serious face soften, as it crack to a smile. Looking at the wall, a clock, the hour finger was at 8 P.M. An torment since the Ninjas are coming home late while the Serpentine are slithering around with his brother is around pulling chains on them.

Sensei Wu viewing the time been interrupted when Lucas was starting to wince. "Are you alright?" Wu said, concerned.

"No, it's just that my back hurts." He responds "Can we call it for a day? Because I'm starting to get worry if Lloyd has not return. Besides, we been sitting here for six straight hours! Does your back get hurt, dad?"

Wu shook his head in denial. Lucas propelled himself using his knees and stretch his back. A pleasing smile feeling his back can move instead of training his instinct. His mind felt heavy all of a sudden but he subside just to go out and find his friends and his cousin out in a dark road of Ninjago City.

"Dad, I'm going for a walk." Lucas said. Wu elevated one of his eyebrow and start moving his mouth "In a dark?" As Lucas begin to exercise his legs to the door, looking over his shoulder, he said "Yeah, while I'm so unprotected even though I've learn to self-defense. Dad, I'll be alright." Looking over his shoulder, inspecting his dad could deny his will. Instead permitting him with a nod to scout alone to find his friends. The Water Ninja switched his attention back and open the door, the door screeching in process, and proceed exiting the door. Until he gasped for what he detected in his perspective view.

"Dad! The Serpentine are in the hallway!" Lucas alerted. Wu heard an alarm from his son and immediately rose from the ground, drew his Bo staff on his grasp and went to his son side. Lucas also drew his Sai's for combat. Scanning, only four Serpentine on sight. But why are they here that's what Wu will ask. The duo slipped into fighting stance, as the Serpentine simultaneously growl in fierce stance also.

"Why are you here? And how did you know our location?" Sensei demanded. Not one snake reply back to the elder. Knowing something is up to their sleeve and compel to do so by their generals. But on around late evening, sounded troublesome for Sensei mostly.

Without warning, the Serpentine start their assault, throwing their sharp projectiles at them. In a snap, Lucas knew they will start their move and creating a water barrier to protect him and his dad. The projectiles injected itself; slow their movement and prevent them from proceeding to dig themselves further. Once it was clear, Lucas release his personal guard and Sensei sparred into action, along with Lucas on his side.

Sensei Wu use his Bo staff, spin them and a critical hit on two snakes on the head to daze them. While those snakes tried to restore their focus, the last blow on their face with a kick they receive from the elder. One slowly groaned as it tried to rise but found itself met its face by a staff harshly and fell unconscious. Lucas, on the other hand, performed spinjitzu "Ninja-gooo!" He shouted as he transform into a living tornado at his command and collided into the snakes like a strike. Simple and rather... odd. Lucas noticed the Serpentine haven't put a lot of effort to fight them. Something was off. Lucas slowed his skill and observed the fallen snake on his sides.

"That was. . . easy." Lucas confirmed, feeling uneasy about the abrupt snakes appeared. "Too easy. . ." While Lucas relax, sensing someone clamp on his shoulder. It was his dad with concern eyes peering into his. Knowing that look, he knew his uncle was up to no good once again.

"Dad, stay here if anyone return back home. I'll clean up the street if I have a chance to encounter _him_." Lucas commanded. Him, which the whole gangs knew was an obvious answer that he causes disturbance in Ninjago. Sensei Wu nodded and allow his formal son scurried off in maximum haste. He watched his son leave like he have a marathon.

He heard one of the snake regained conscious and use his Bo staff to bonk it to make him drift back to sleep until police arrive to investigate the noises caused underneath the inn. "Be careful my son, along with my students." Sensei whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Hey! I know I do not and not my favorite to use OC, but I wanted to add my great friends and FF family into my world of writing for 2 stories I am currently making at a moment. They're awesome and I wanted to do something nice. Yeah, I'm a nice person really. :) I did one story JUST FOR Solidground. Many reason why but not going to tell!

I promise once I finish those stories, I'll be back using main characters in Ninjago in my schedule.


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing Winds and Dual Blades

**A/N- **Well, surprise Kiwi! New chapter here! Before you guys jump into conclusion, I was planning to introduce every OC from my FanFiction Family on certain chapters. No worries!

**I do NOT own Laurie. KaitouKiwi own Laurie. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Dancing Winds and Dual Blade<strong>

In the quiet street of Ninjago, viewing the supermarket there was two feminine exited the market with paper groceries on their grasp. Nya, used to be undercover Samurai and her right was a young ninja of Wind. As the duo finished shopping what they needed, both strolled back to the apartment. Having a conversation with the Ninja of Wind, but she tried to reply back at least.

"See? I told you shopping was fun!" Nya tone was benevolent towards her.

"Not exactly... you dragged me along with you." The long red haired Laurie replied. She wore orange blouse and silky demin jeans for tonight with Kai's sister. Nya shook her head, despite the grocery bag took more than half of her vision perspective sight. Although, making little or no movement of since the grocery bag took all her face so she not no idea where she's heading. She follow Laurie to guide her at least.

"Hey, you shouldn't stayed all day in the nasty apartment. You should go out more often." Nya said. Laurie shrugged her shoulder "Umm, I actually wanted to stay because they had to train my little brother." The wind Ninja applied. Laurie softly smile. She and Kai are pretty close When the last time she was a novice ninja. Throughout her life, she still need to practice her power just like Lloyd. Still, she's a member of a team. **(A/N- Commercial: Read Shifting Winds and Shattered Realities. Made by: KaitouKiwi.)**

Strolling back to the crummy but better than nothing apartment, Laurie suddenly stop. She looked over her shoulder, viewing the dark street of Ninjago City. Nya noticed the ninja of Wind and giving her an anxious glance at her. Listening closely, as the wind carrying message to her to foreshadow something was indeed unusual. Before Laurie said anything, Nya rose to her and rested her hand of her palm on her shoulder, causing Laurie to flinch. "Something's a matter?" Nya whispered, slowly drew her twin blades silently. Knowing the street was too...quiet. Not a single car passing by or pedestrians?

"I think few of the Serpentine-" Laurie didn't have the time to finish her sentence when Nya abruptly dropped the supplies to the hard concrete pavement replaced by a twin crescent blade. "Laurie, stay behind me. Because you're right, the Serpentine _are_ here!"

"You carry around a _weapon?_ And you haven't been caught in the supermarket. That's new." Laurie softly replied, eyes peered onto a shiny blade behind Nya's back, holding on her twin crescent blade. "Girls gotta prepare."

Laurie looked over Nya's shoulder and saw minor than five Serpentine approaching to them with a hissing noise from their fangs using their tongue. On their hand, was their weapons used in combat against the Ninjas. She was shocked but brave since Nya was on her side at least. Why do Nya had to drag along with the Wind Ninja?

"What do you want, you scaly freak?" Nya shouted, echo throughout the dark streets. Maybe she was trying to get help from the Ninjas since around that time on evening, the Ninjas positively be walking to meet them by now. This time, the merging with the ninjas was off. What was happening? A Hypnobrai and FangPyres didn't reply; once again like the battle in the apartment against Lucas and Wu.

Without hesitation, the Serpentine charged. The first move was Nya, hurling her twin blade into the snake face, knocking them out completely. One down with her blade, and now four more to go. It wouldn't be quick and simple. The sharpness blade return to its master grasp as she spin her dagger steadily and prepare for another blow onto the remaining snakes. One snake charged ruthlessly and swing a snake sword to Nya. Narrowing misses by a scratch on her hair as she side step. The FangPyre gasped, giving Nya an opportunity since the blind spot was on the snake's back of its head and sailed her leg to kick the snake. The FangPyre screeched in agony when a force of impact behind of its head and fell to his knee, leading him to the darkness.

Laurie saw a few Serpentine creeping closely with a vile glare. Four in a row, ready to pounce on the red head. She tried to find a way to stall them. Picking up a key was the grocery. She grabbed a handful of apples and threw them to the snakes. A few managed to hit them on the eye and reflect the assault. And one snake snatched an apple by its fangs and got stuck as the apple melted and rot, coloring black and dwindle into nothingness. Laurie eyes widen in shock. FangPyre has a wicked venom out of the four tribes of Serpentine.

Laurie took a large step back, until she met the brick wall of a building. She took a quick glance behind her and switched to what was happening in front of her. When one of the FangPyre charged, she use her arm to cover her face in horror. Nya saw it happening; she need to make a move before anyone get hurt. But she had a full hand at the moment.

_Clang_.

Until, that is, it was stopped by an unknown force that Laurie didn't dare to peek. But in curiosity swam through her mind and lower her elbow and saw someone who supposed to be at their apartment with Sensei Wu, Lucas. A water ninja lad, use his Sai's to defend the blow, stood protectively in front of Laurie. "Hey sis."

"We're cousins actually," Laurie corrected, eyed on Lucas VS. the Serpentine. The cavalry arrive for now and Lucas tried to push his Sai against the snake weapon. "Doesn't matter, we're still relatives." Lucas said, he kicked the snake away and he spun into spinjitzu tornado in a blink of an eye to the snakes. Colliding without a scratch and take down the FangPyre privates. The shaggy brown-haired slow his movement after his performance on spinjitzu, noticed Nya finished her section of the snakes with a victory expression.

The trio reunited and Lucas report the news just happen a while ago. It was a quick simple chat, but it was a gruesome look shared to Laurie and Nya "And that's why I came here to see you guys fighting off the Serpentine. I think it's my uncle was planning to ambush us in the apartment."

"I agree," Nya started "I think the ninjas are in trouble! We got to find them, pronto!" The lass said, as she withdrew her twin blade. Laurie and Lucas exchanged worry glances, because if Lord Garmadon was going to strike in the silent darkness of twilight night, knowing their friends are in trouble and include...

"Lloyd!" Lucas and Laurie both said in unison. The last time the Ninjas were training Lloyd today in the Dojo. The water Ninja knew the last location heard from Kai and Cole said to train the chosen one.

"I'll be going, Nya." Lucas volunteered himself. "Laurie, stay with Nya. If my uncle is around with a chain on his hand pulling the Serpentine into battle, it wouldn't be safe for you here. I'll go on ahead to find my friends and shrimp on time." When Nya was about to object, Lucas sprinting through the street, stealth style to avoid engaging with the Serpentine crawling in Ninjago City.

As for Nya and Laurie, Nya knelt to obtain the grocery bags and Laurie went to help "Come on, we can ride on my Samurai X Suit to get there. Since _he_ chosen to go on feet, oh well." Nya chuckled. Laurie nodded and both rushed toward the apartment. Who know what will happen to the Ninjas and what was Lord Garmadon was planning to destroy them...


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Arises

**A/N-** New chapter! Any OC appearance this time? Nope! Later on they will! Promise! Because I got everything planned!

**I do not own Lucas or Laurie blah, blah blah. Packerfan95-Lucas. KaitouKiwi-Laurie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Trouble Arises.<strong>

Lucas, sprinting in full haste, scanning the twilight of dazzling night to find his friends and family. Unfortunately, he found nothing. Poring around the streets, found the area suspiciously because it's supposed to be night walkers or drivers will keep Ninjago City a busy place and contrary of incessant when evil is lurking. Taking a small break from the last seen o Nya and Laurie ten blocks from here, he could be close eventually. Or he had run in circles in the darkness. No, he remember so he's close...but where are they?

"*Huff*...I know I'm close to Dareth Dojo." Lucas breathed heavily, kneeling down to rest his palms on his knees.

Once the water ninja controlled his breathing, he suddenly saw a figure dashing through alley to alley; more than one incessantly dashing into the corridor to get Lucas attention. He became alerted and drew his Sai to his grasp. Whatever or whoever tries to ambush him, he's ready. Focusing on the blur movement, too focus that above the building was Slithra and Lasha peering on the ninja in grey, establishing the metal net onto a cannon. It is heavy.

"Target acquired. Ready Lasssha?" Slithra commanded, he nodded and glide the cannon to where the brown-haired ninja standing. Lucas was concerned on the ground more than paying attention what was _hanging_ for him patiently to trigger on a perfect timing. Positioned the cannon and a venomari went to the countdown starting the combustion of the cannon.

"Fire!"

The metal net hurled; the net flying towards Lucas before he could even react. Lucas saw it happening. The metal net spread widely, ready to capture anything. He immediately side-sweep to avoid the net, but it was too late. The net entrapped the Grey Ninja fully, pinned his arms and body as he gasped where the heck the snake trap came from. Rolled across the concrete pavement painfully as he get his sense.

"What the-?"

The Serpentine revealed themselves in front of the water Ninja, on their weapons on their hand pointing the tip of the silver sharp blade at Lucas. Exactly three Hypnobrai and Lucas frowned. He thought of the snakes' blow fall on him since he was trapped. Although, the snakes had other idea. Instead of laying a finger on Lucas as he glared gritting his teeth, the Hypnobrai fled, leaving Lucas bewildered. Leaving him all of a sudden? Maybe they had _other_ plans related but Lucas.

"Ok, they trap me and left me like this? Some master of theirs with lack of authority. Ahem, uncle!" Lucas acknowledged and growled.

His eyes adjust back to the metal net. "Hmm... What my dad taught me and my friends about being constricted was to wriggle out by relaxing. I can't relax if Lloyd is in danger!" Lucas said. "Well, going to wriggle out of this mess!"

Starting, Lucas relax and tried to loosen the net carefully. Wriggle himself like a worm as he mumbled "Come on, wriggle out. Wriggle out!" Almost to his goal, he thought of why the snakes left him in the net? Of course the snakes are following Lord Garmadon.

Then it hit him. Lord Garmadon command the snakes to slow the others while his priority was his cousin, Lloyd. Or else that is not related to Lloyd; the ninjas. They're up to mischievous plan in Ninjago City, their hometown.

Finally, he freed himself from the heavy steel net and smirked in victory. "Aha! You think you can trap me with a simple net? I can escape on death trap anytime, anywhere!" He exclaimed. Glancing his enviornment, glad no one was listening. Dusting himself properly on his garb, he looked at the direction where the Serpentine marched across the streets. Knowing he had no time to ponder, sprinting off to the darkness streets. Hoping he could arrive to the ninjas on time.

* * *

><p>Back to the Ninjas, a casual stroll in Ninjago street heading back to the depress half bathroom apartment <strong>(AN- Lol, I kept naming the apartment 'sad' most of the past chapters! XD What's wrong with meeeeee? It's a fact in the actual show!) **Kai and the rest of the gangs are having a petite conversation about contemporary's training with the youth will soon be a hero for Ninjago itself. For the ninjas, Cole and Zane in front of the row, Kai and Lloyd in the middle, while Jay was reaching up with Kai and Lloyd.

"Nice training, Lloyd!" Kai praise the blond-haired youth on the back.

"Well, not the part on the punching bag...Overall was spectacular!" Jay added, smiling as he went to Lloyd's left side with a rush just to equal their pace.

"Not but only that Lloyd is getting stronger," Zane budged his conversation in "Maybe one day, he could defeat Lord Garmadon and bring peace to Ninjago, my friend."

"I...what happen if I chose not to? Can that maybe prevent the destiny?" Lloyd questioned.

"Well Lloyd, maybe you _can_ change Lord Garmadon mind by simply having tea." Jay replied, Kai shook his head and frowned.

"No Lloyd, Jay reason was lack of details." Zane said, looking over his shoulder at Lloyd. Jay crossed his arms and looked away rather stare at the street "Gee, thanks!"

"Your welcome," Zane says "I am sorry Lloyd, but we cannot change destiny. Maybe if we find an alternative solution but I do not recall Sensei Wu have more scrolls. He had only the green ninja, my friend."

Lloyd looked disappointed with Zane theory passing through his ears for a moment until Kai picked up his sadness of his look "Lloyd, I know you're upset. Was it about defeating your 'dad'?"

Lloyd didn't reply but instead replacing verbal to physical nod. He gazed his eyes away and look head on, forgetting about the subject. Kai and Jay exchanges concerned glances, they shouldn't bring up the subject at all. He's fighting his _own dad!_

It was a dead silence in Ninjago street that caught Zane and Cole attention. It was indeed strange, not cars zooming or night walkers presence. Not until, the Ice Ninja detect on his corner of his eye, a shadow lurking by quickly before he could identify. Even the leader saw it passing by and slipped into darkness of the corridor. The Earth and Ice ninja slowed their pace as they eyed on the movement hidden itself.

"Did you see that, Cole?" Zane whispered, leaning to Cole.

"Yeah, I've spotted him. And look, there's a few right up ahead waiting for us to pass so it can hide again. Slow down, we need to tell Kai and Jay about this." Cole warned.

The two stop their pace completely, forcing the three ninjas following them in halt. Giving Kai looked confused for abruptly stop. "Is something a matter?"

Cole and Zane twist their body towards them. Before Cole explain, Zane spoke up with another news. "I sensed a dark presence lurking by, and the Mega-Weapon is at presence." That's better instead of saying 'strange figure observing their movement'. They knew one person who possessed the ultimate weapon that forged their Golden weapon to his capable duty of making Ninjago of his image. The trio turned their heads to see you know who as the ninjas drew their weapons slowly.

"Where are they?" Kai murmured to his teammates. Talking about the Serpentine who was dashing through the dark street. One shadow sped and Cole yelled "There's one!"

"Where? Where?" Jay looked at Cole's direction but nowhere to be seen. "No, there!" Zane exclaimed. Of course there was nothing to be seen.

"There's one, they're surrounding us! The Serpentine!" Kai yelled.

The four tribes of snakes encircled the ninjas. Lloyd looked afraid until Kai held him back stood protectively on the chosen one. The snakes are wielding their snakes sword and spears for combat. Hissing and snarling for a thirsty battle against the Ninjas. Likewise, a commander was obviously Lord Garmadon but not guiding them? Cole knew Zane sense was never wrong. He was hiding, going to strike of anyone of his friends are left alone. The ninjas are ready for battle with the snakes, drew their weapons. Kai with his katana, Cole with his scythe, Jay with his nunchucks, and Zane with shurikens. A battle of the snakes, had begun.

* * *

><p>An- I will be busy for a while. Exams coming up, which slow update. More reviews and notes are due. But the best part, and I hope he'll eradicate the virus from my laptop, I gave my ex bf to help me. If he fix it, then it will be a miracle that I can go on now! Let's hope he'll fix it guys!

Like I said, slow update, less PM, Others. I can read stories at least. Thanks!

Solidground- is it cool to wait? My laptop isn't working. You should know that FF twin. Ok? :)


	6. Author's note

**Author's note. 12/12/14  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry guys, I can't update anything nor touch my document for a while. PM, I can't even PM you back. It's hell for me for past two weeks. Let's show my contemporary schedule...**

**My school start at 7:05 am, end at 1:35 PM plus walking back home added is 2:40. During Thursday and Friday, get home at 3:00 by picking up my nieces from school. Took me till 6 or 7 P.M to finish homework and eat dinner. Shower afterwards and dry my hair until 8 P.M. Helping around the house till 8:35. Have free time exactly 25 minutes or less so I can sleep at 9 P.M. I need to sleep at 9 so I won't feel drowsy in class. Yeah, I know. That's kind of been like that. And I felt tired once I woke up.  
><strong>

**DUDE... I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY SLEEP THIS WEEK. If I don't get appropriate rest, I'm going to get headache and sick. Which is happening like now. I kept myself awake by playing Super Smash bros in 3DS on 12/11/14. ****It does help! LOL! It's a concentrated game. I ****went to Aveda with my sis to be a model to help her grade. And it start at 8 A.M to 8 P.M. I don't want to sleep in a store so I play it for 4 straight hours. And my oldest sister came and pick me up like yay because she didn't want me to wait till night JUST YESTERDAY. And I crashed in a car afterwards. Went back home and fell asleep on my bed for one hour and eat dinner... still exhausted! So I'm going to use all my energy today and soon I will exhaust myself once I get back home. And next week, is exams. I can exempt only two exams... BECAUSE I can't exempt the requirement class which is U.S History, Chemistry Honors, Algebra 2 Honors, and Driver's ed.  
><strong>

**Yay, weekend is coming up. Sadly, I can't go on anything. For one day of excused absences yesterday, I got a lot of reviews on lessons, homework, quizzes, and online work to do that is due on Monday. Once I get back home, I'll fell asleep. Once I rise, going to do my homework.  
><strong>

**Sorry everyone including my dearest friends. :/ I got to go now. See you all if I get a chance to finish all of them and enough rest.**


	7. Chapter 6: Battle leads Consequences

**Chapter Six: Battle leads Consequences**

The snakes and the Ninjas hurled themselves into battle! Defending Lloyd, the chosen one. The action took place in the darkness of the city. The first move strike was Kai the Fire Ninja.

"Lloyd, stay behind me." Kai commanded. Lloyd nodded vaguely, covert himself behind the street light pole. Since it's nearby a safe place; or as it is, watching the whole scene of his friends - teachers in assault between the good and evil.

Kai, with his katana in his grasp, slammed the group of Serpentine. As he performed Spinjitzu, he spun and collided into the snakes in easy mode activated. The Serpentine growled in fury and two approaching Kai, aiming their sharp blade-like snake weapon at Kai. The Master of Fire slowed his speed and dusted his ninja garb and noticed the Serpentine are surrounding him. His serious face shifted to a grin as he rushed to the nearby snake and high jump kick the snake weapon, sending the silver deadly blades meeting harshly to the concrete pavement floor with a loud clang. Leaving the snakes, unarmed, he use the katana grip and smack two FangPyre, leaving them fell to their knees and fell unconscious. Few Serpentine charges to Kai, taking their fallen comrade spot for another round. The Ninja in red was hungry for battle.

Two Serpentine on his sides surrounds the ninja clad in blue. Held his Nun chucks tightly, glancing left and right to focus on those enemies, knowing the snakes will make their first move by the way it look and agreement on nodding. And so, the Hypnobrais lunged themselves at Jay. But too quick for the Master of Lightning skill, he took a huge step backward and the snakes collided - headbutted together and plummeted to the rough floor, wincing. Jay observed them, shaking his head.

"Some tough cookies." Jay coughed, eyed on dazed snakes on the ground.

Hearing more battle cry in his background. He watched Kai battle point of view. Looks of it, Kai got more attention on those mutated snakes. Glad he wasn't there to do all the dirty work from Lord Garmadon petite army of his. Actually the Serpentine he obtain from the original generals. He and the gangs knew that they now joined Lord Garmadon side to defeat them once and for all But it's not enough to stall or beaten them. Since they have Lucas and Laurie along with their great friends during their experience happening throughout their lives. **(A/N- More OC will appear from what story are they coming from?)**

Zane scanned the three snakes in front of him, with snake-shaped spears and a chainsaw? Odd. Drawing the ninja stars from his pocket, the Master of Ice made a slick move by aiming at the weapons instead of harming the snakes. Yes, they are highly dangerously a threat, but when they are disarmed, it'll be much easier for them to surrender. Observing his brothers fighting off, the snakes are not doing an effort to counter-attack them like they usually do.

With that, Zane turn 360 degree, leaped into the air to hurl the Shurikens directly at the snakes weapons right before the Serpentine was about to land a blow. Rather hit the concrete pavement floor. Before the snakes react, noticed _his _weapons is getting bigger, and bigger. . . _Clang_. A success! With a strong force of impact, split the material in half! The blade and possibly the active chainsaw - at the engine, slid down from the sturdy blade and falls to the ground. Landing on his feet safely, returning his focus on to them as they stared at their broken weapon became paltry in combat. Released their weapons and rather use their ability to take out the Ice Ninja. They wouldn't give up, so be it. Avowing this would happen, ready to defend himself by lifting his arms for shielding his mechanical body.

Until it was shortly ended by Cole's help. The Master of Earth successfully destroyed the Serpentine on his side. Zane enervated the Serpentine so it'll be much easier for him. Using his scythe, with Zane's aid, they took down the snakes with a breeze. Cole use his scythe to push two snakes until they fall to the ground. They squirmed and Cole use his free fist to smack the snakes like whack-a-mole. Kai and Jay partner up and fight off the remaining Serpentine. But what Zane couldn't stop pondering was that he sensed more presence arriving on their location.

"Let's clean up the streets, guys!" Jay said. The tree nodded together, he and Kai start fending off on the remaining snakes.

Right above the building, whom watch the whole battle taken place was no other than Lord Garmadon. Looked unpleasant on the Serpentine defeat. He knew he shouldn't count on them. Holding the strongest weapon in his grasp, ready to perform the finale since the Ninjas had almost completed the Serpentine. Held the Mega-Weapon up high, he starting chanting words...

"Mega-Weapon. Make a ninja youth grow into prunes! Make them become old like my brother!" As the Mega-Weapon illuminated, it will be hardly noticeable since the moon has sprouted from the horizon helped the ninjas fight in the dark. This is troublesome.

But that doesn't stop them. Rather Lucas arrived in the scene on time and knowing what was happening. He paused and observed with a quick glance. His uncle was using his Ultimate Weapon, aiming at what was he wanted to achieve. With the angle of the Mega-Weapon, he knew it was... Jay and Kai. He gasped.

"Kai! Jay! Look out!" Lucas sped his way and going to tackle them. The worst part, Kai moved from his spot to take down the Serpentine and hesitated when he heard a familiar voice shouting to the right. Jay stood and felt a force pushing him away from Kai back-to-back. Gradually misses Kai.

"Lucas?" Kai asked, turning to see Lucas crashed into Jay away from him.

The light of beam from the Mega-Weapon heading straight towards Kai. And Cole and Zane noticed the light too. And the source was above the roof was their nemesis, Lord Garmadon.

"Kai! Behind..." But it was too late. Kai been hit.

The bright beam hit Kai. A power surged throughout his body was not pleasant. It feels like he got strike with lightning two times worse, added wearing metals. With an agonizing scream, lasted for a second, he collapsed to the ground, eyes closed. They gasped. Jay, Cole, Lloyd who chosen to reveal himself out of the shadow, and Zane rushed toward unconscious Kai on the sidewalk. Lucas looked above the building, curled his hands into a fist angrily to find his uncle. It all make sense now. Stalling them which was him, along with Laurie and Nya, and making the ninjas focusing on the tension in front of them making his moment to strike.

Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 7: The New Experience

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. (How ironic that their name are start with an 'L' just like Lloyd! Duh! They are relatives!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The New Experience<br>**

Laurie and Nya, using Nya's Samurai X soaring across the cold night air, heading to the ninjas location. The duo rushed back home to rest their groceries down and headed to the Samurai X Suit for quick, easy, and free transportation to their destination. Gathered their weapons for any unexpected battle they might engage with.

"How close are we, Nya?" The red-haired ninja asked, sitting of Sensei shotgun seat.

"Calm down Laurie. I know you're worry about Lloyd and the ninjas and ask me to hurry like a million times. We're almost there and I know the ninjas can take care of themselves and protecting the destined chosen one."

Laurie leaned back to her seat, pouting. Hoping the ride can transport quickly as possible. Doubting Lord Garmadon aspired at night. Because she knew it would be a perfect opportunity for him to strike while an empty streets and dangerously event happens at night when no one is there to stop or support. Pursuing to make the would his own image; why Laurie despise her father choice, including Lloyd who was destined to be a Golden Ninja and a final battle between him and his dad. Don't forget that she's close to her friends - the heroes are good than evil. She's a good person, she didn't want to follow Lord Garmadon at all.

The orange Ninja moment of thought of herself has been interrupted when Nya halt her Samurai X Suit, while floating as she breathe. She heard a girly scream. Lean forward to examined something that someone was underneath her who needed help. The Serpentine are surrounding someone. She's going to help even though the ninjas might be in trouble.

"Nya?" Laurie questioned.

"Someone needs our help and the Serpentine are there. Sorry Laurie, we need to..."

"It's alright. Let's go save him." Laurie confirmed, with a nod.

As the remote armor suit glide to the nearby building to observe, checking to avow if it could be a actual person. Glean closely, they knew the stranger skill well. It was no other than Dareth.

"Why is he doing here in the middle of the night?" The crystal blue eyed girl whispered, while Nya equipped her weapon for combat. Laurie eyed on Dareth, who tried to use kung-fu. Mumbling stuff that it was hard to make out from the distance from where she stood on the tenth story building. Nya shrugged and rested her hand on to Laurie shoulder and nodded. Laurie knew what she had to do - To stay put. Nodded in approval for her safety. With that, Nya leaped off the building, landed on someone's window rail, and on a quest to save Dareth.

While Nya withdrew the Samurai X Suit and helped Laurie to the roof, Dareth has some other mind to fend off the Serpentine.

The wondering Serpentine had circumvented the brown clothing person whom proclaimed his worthy of skill a ninja, as Dareth tried to daunt the snakes that he confessed he was one. But the Serpentine deride in their personal thought of how his skill as a human was weak, nothing compare to their enemies: The Ninjas.

"I challenge you...to a du-el. Woo-cha! Hye-yah! Wah gsh gshhh! Ninja pose!" Dareth shouted. His math was miscalculated; it was four snakes against one.

The snakes stared, unamused. Rather save their energy on the ninjas. It is their target, what Lord Garmadon adamantly command. The Serpentine aren't purchasing the man who let himself go big time that they knew he would be easily beaten. It is irrelevant to their command on him rather focus on their mission. But since he was in the way, somehow, or just gotten lost?

"Sssstand assside, surface dwellers! We have bussssinessss to take care of!" Slithra snarled.

Dareth knew those snakes cause troublesome for the ninjas. Eventually for a long digress on the snakes schemes, what-so-called business they intended to was destroy the Ninjas, to prove himself, once again wanted to pick a fight to ugly creatures and people under the mask. _Hmmm, those snakes are after them. I will prove myself a worthy to join the ninjas! Or joining the team!_ He thought.

Dareth slipped into sloppy fighting stance. He close his eyes to image himself fighting off the snakes like the ninjas. But Nya was right behind Dareth and walked up in front of him, shaking her head and switched her attention to the fought off while Dareth was talking to himself in amusement.

"Take this! And this! Aaaaaannnd that!" He yelled. Hearing the tribes of snakes are beaten and could feel it. But the truth was that he was punching the garbage bags lying in the streets and soon staggered his way to the voices eventually of battle cries. **(A/N- LOL! Pricecless!)**

Finishing the battle was Nya, while Dareth swayed in circles. Nya brushed herself with satisfaction in success. Up high the roof, Laurie waved at Nya. With that, Nya knew Dareth was going to open his eyes because the silence has taken over and she fled back to Laurie hastily.

Right then, Dareth open his eyes and jaw dropped. He defeated the snakes (not really) and smiled widely.

"Hope you learn a valuable lessons, snake. Never mess with the brown ninja!" Dareth said proudly. He kissed his fists. But his eyes cringed that his fists has a funny smell and taste, making him fell off the edge to vomit. Until he heard someone was slow clapping to his performance.

"Congratulation, your '_skills_' has defeated the snakes. Woo-pee." Laurie said in sarcastic tone with a slow pace of applause.

Dareth caught his throat, and then bow "Why thank you miss! Have you see me in action? I know I'm good. You can get my autograph later after I refresh later."

"Uh, no. I was being..."

"I did the karate kick and punching fists to the Serpentine!" Dareth exclaimed, pointing at the Serpentine who collapse to the ground, unconscious. Rested his hands on his hips and smirk in victory. More like a failure. Laurie rolled her eyes and right on time, Nya approached to the red-head. Laurie got her attention in surprise.

"Just let him. At least he achieve something throughout his life. Even though it was falseness on his goals." Nya chuckled and wink. The girls chuckles. Once their enjoyment died down, Nya was the one to speak "Dareth, why are you here?"

Dareth jumped, he saw two lass above the roof. He brushed himself to look fabulous and said "Why good evening ladies. I - uh, I was following the Ninjas. To know how good they are. But I gotten lost of them and I encounter the snakes and defeated them! So...did you see me in action?" Dareth asked.

"Umm, sure." Nya says "Well, do you know the last time they went?"

Dareth placed his index finger to his chin and said "Hmmm. . . The last time I saw them while they were heading straight. Until I encounter my foe who challenged me to a battle!"

Nya shook her head, sighing. What some information she received for helping Dareth who lead himself into trouble. Kai used to, but over the months of battle along with his team was gruesome. Although, they resolved it together that made him responsible for his duty as a ninja and most importantly, guiding Lloyd to face his dad.

A little chit-chat taken place, Laurie, watched the conversation travel repeatedly. Something caught in her eye; something bright. Illuminating a mile away. She looked to her left, glanced forward and know the gold light sheen scare the darkness away. Laurie rose from the ground and tug Nya's arm to pull her forward and point the light.

"Nya, look! Do you know what it means?"

Nya nodded. Laurie knew it was all of diversion once again, like Lucas explained earlier. The Serpentine ambush, in a clear open place, and Dareth assault by Lord Garmadon troops. Since the rest of the ninja team caught up Lord Garmadon schemes, knowing this plan could be a colossal problem. The two hustled back to the Samurai X Suit while Dareth was yelling.

"Hey, where are you going girls?"

"We have to go. Just go back into your Dojo, Dareth." Laurie shouted. The Samurai X Suit started its engine and starting to soar the sky. Then glide off into the bright light that starting to dim. That bring curiosity for Dareth and so he follow them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

Since Dareth is following the ladies, let's see how the Ninjas are in process...

* * *

><p>"Kai!" Cole shouted.<p>

The Ninjas was around their fallen comrade, trying to wake him up. Nothing recall Kai as the gangs tried everything. Zane analyzes Kai status, checking for a pulse and body temperature, an wooden face grew as he found an answer about the Master of Fire.

"He is unconscious," Zane says "I don't know what was Lord Garmadon aspire, but he seems unarmed."

Jay looked from limp Kai to the Nindroid "UNHARMED?! The Dark Lord strike him with his weapon! OF COURSE HE'S NOT OK! WHY DOES HE..."

"Jay! Don't yell at Zane and we're in a middle of the..." Cole finally screamed. The panic lightning ninja continued to yap and interrupted Master of Earth reasoning "Don't shut me boy! Look at this! Lord Garmadon ambush us and only Kai got hit! We don't know..."

"JAY! Remain calm. If he's breathing, then he is going to be okay." Cole said.

"Why would I shut up! Lord Garmadon escaped! And he use his Mega-Weapon that was about to hit me but instead it hit Kai! Lucas saved me from him but not Kai! We should have known that he's..."

"Hey, shut up Jay. There's no need to shout." Said Lucas, who was above the roof to find his uncle who cause the plan to be a success for his peer. No anvil of Lord Garmadon. Lloyd was with his cousin to help him find his daddy. Surely he supposed to be around here somewhere but being colored pitch black has an advantage. But he cannot hide from Zane sixth sense. Although, the Master of Ice didn't find his heat signature nearby. It has truly faded. Cole and Zane lifted Kai limp body, Jay stay shut as Lucas stared at them with concern. With a moment of silence, Lloyd break the silence while the Ninjas guide their collapse friend back to the apartment.

"Lucas?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think my dad wanted our friends for?" Lloyd asked.

Lucas didn't reply. He stretched his hand to ruffle Lloyd's blonde hair and shrugged. Retreat his hand and crossed his chest using his arms.

"Whatever it is shrimp, he was targeting on all of them, including us. But I merely tackled Kai. Serpentine are stalling us and the girls. Laurie will not like this." Lucas said.

Lloyd patted the Water Ninja on the back and said "Yeah, my sister won't like this!"

"Hey, were you expected me to arrive huh?" Lucas questioned.

"Nah, the ninjas got under control! See?"

Suddenly, Lloyd strength was strong that he accidentally push Lucas and he started to fell off balance. Tripping off the roof henge and then fall off the building, screaming. Lloyd, eyes widen with a gasp as Lucas disappeared.

"Lucas!" Lloyd yelled. He ran towards where Lucas fell off. Kneeling near the roof henge over the roof to find him where he had fallen.

"Lucas! Luuuu...cas?" Lloyd hesitated to finish off his sentence. He saw Lucas, who was sitting on the window rail, legs crossed, hands rested behind his back of his head and rested his back against the lumpy brick wall. Eyed at Lloyd, smirking. He was twenty feet away from where Lloyd stood. And two hundred feet to the ground where the Ninjas are pulling Kai to a safe zone.

"So you do miss me?" Lucas said.

Lloyd stuck his tongue at his cousin and said "I was worried!"

"You should see your face!" Lucas laughed while he reached to Lloyd with his skills of a ninja.

"Come on, let's get down from here. We need all the help since we're one ninja short. And get Kai into a safer area than here." The grey Ninja lift Lloyd to his back like a piggy back ride. Lucas started to leap off the building, rail to rail to unite with the ninjas to aid. While reaching back down safely, thinking about what make him anxious about his uncle plan. The last words he heard was 'old'. But he couldn't crack the code. _What are you up to this time, uncle. Putting my friends at harm._ The Master of Water thought, grit his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Well, I made this longer! Woo! Everything was exciting while I was making this! Oh yeah, Happy Birthday **LeonardoTheLeader** (Meiko)! :D And I will see you in the next update for Love Twist! (If you're interested reading JayXNya) Actually, it's on hiatus at the moment. If **AwesomeAuthor13** is in a same page as me. We're competing.

Now back to my busy schedule!


	9. Chapter 8: Too Slow, too Late

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Too Slow, too Late<br>**

Nya and Laurie was in inch to arrive their destination. Recently, they were engaged to the snakes and Nya fought the snakes alone. Laurie, in the other hand, has to standby since she didn't bring her weapon. Heck, she doesn't need to bring with her because no one can withstand the mechanical manual, colossal machine. A busy night and Nya haven't break a sweat for now. Now their time has went downhill, who knows for the girls will noticed what have Lord Garmadon strike at the ninjas.

"There! We're here Laurie." Nya replied.

"Yes! And there's the ninjas and Lucas was here first. But... it looks like someone is hurt!" Laurie boomed. That brings the ninja attention and waved at her. Nya activated her high beams and aimed at the Ninjas; Lucas and Lloyd enter the circle of light near the ninjas.

With a better observation, the person who was hurt, wearing red garb clothing and in unconscious position being held by their brothers. The girls couldn't inhibit their scream because it's Kai.

"KAI!" Nya squeaked.

Once she parked her Samurai X Suit on to the streets, Laurie was the one to rush to Kai and scanned him carefully. Nya detach from her super armor and rushed to Kai too, whose arms fling on to Cole and Zane shoulders.

"What happened?!"

"Lord Garmadon, that's for sure." Cole said, eyebrows knit in success/failure on their mission, looked upset.

"He is fine," Zane says "but he is not awakening. I cannot precise what was Lord Garmadon wish was. Neither goes with my friends. We were in a middle of a battle, and he ambush us."

"But why Kai?" Laurie screamed.

"That, is my turn to explain." Lucas says "But later. We need to go home, now."

"And some rest, I'm tired and we need some rest so we'll discuss about Kai situation later." Lloyd yawned.

"Like he said," Lucas added.

The short conversation ended. Nya, Laurie, and unconscious Kai went to the Samurai X and departed, leaving the rest on bare foot. Kai needed a lift than anyone else. Jay should complain about walking back home, but what he been through, Kai been hit, and the ambush was wicked. And so, Cole, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, and Lucas hustled back to their apartment - where Nya and Laurie waited for their arrival.

While the gangs left the area, Dareth finally arrived where the lasses parked where the battle took place has ended. Breathing heavily, scanning the destination cautiously to find his friends. His only friends. Sadly, he couldn't find anyone, not even snakes.

"They...already left? Oh man, I need some water! And maybe some cupcakes." Dareth gasped.

"Please don't tell me the ninjas and the girls already left to go home?" The brown ninja exclaimed, wiping his sweat from his forehead using his sleeve. Some work out for Dareth for a day. Running fourteen blocks from beginning to here. Observing the scene closely, he found some grappler hook and smile. Thinking it could be useful later in the future. . . If he know how to handle the thick rope with multiple metal hooks on each side. Pondering, he knew what to do next.

"I know where the Ninjas live! Thanks to the White Ninja told me where they live since they needed some space to train the kid. I need to ask them if they need some backup." With that, Dareth started sprinting towards to the building serving rooms.

* * *

><p>Back to their poor and incomplete apartment, where Nya, Sensei Wu, and Laurie waited for their arrival. The raven-haired explained parts of the details that they have learn from contemporary events.<p>

"We'll find everything tomorrow...and let Kai rest until we find a solution to his problems." Cole said, while he and Zane rest Kai to his bed. Every group nodded in agreement. They fought the Serpentine, one injury which was Kai, and the rest was exhaustion for each members. With a long explanation and full details added by Zane and Lucas.

"Hmmm... My brothers has done something tonight. And Kai hasn't awaken from his unconsciousness. My son was correct. My brother has something up to his sleeve for the rest of you, my students. You must be careful on your actions." Wu said, stroking his beard till he reach to the tip of the end.

"And that's not all," Nya says "we got no idea what we will do! My brother is asleep while in the background is crashing and screaming!" She echoed. Her eyes was about to shed tears until Jay came to comfort her that it'll be A-OK.

More conversation was been added to decide their fate. Mostly yelling about Kai that only been strike by the Mega-Weapon. Until their conversation was cut off when a manager enter the hallway and shush them, whispering violently that guests are napping above. All their eyes pour to the manager and stunned for a brief moment.

"We will talk this later. All of you get rest, you all needed it." Sensei Wu added, and he left to his own room along with Nya. The gangs entered their room, the last was Lucas locking the door.

"Well, time to go to sleep. Night." Lucas said, as he leaped on to his hammock bed. Followed by Laurie and Lloyd on their own beds. Jay and Zane went to their own beds but Cole remained his feet on the wooden dusty floor. Zane looked anxious why his leader stood, not going to bed.

"Is something troublesome among you, Cole?" Zane asked, while the others one by one drifting asleep.

Cole shook his head and whispered in response to Zane "Nothing. I need to stay awake to think a plan so that nothing bad happening to us. I won't allow this happen to us, neither of us, not like Kai."

"I wouldn't be sure to stay up all night, planning and to exhaust yourself afterwards, my friend." Zane was in sitting position on his bed while Cole was headed to the door to unlock.

"Don't worry about me. I'm used of this. Go get some rest." Cole told Zane as he exit himself out of the door to head the roof.

Zane shook his head and said "I'm coming with you." Pushing himself off the bed as he dragged his legs to the floor. He was above of Jay's bed and approaching Cole.

"No Zane, you..."

"You may be a leader," Zane began "instructing me what was beneficial, but you cannot tell me to sleep." Zane acknowledged. Cole was about to say a sentence or preventing words to his formal friend but nothing occur. No denial of Zane emphasized towards him, he simply shrugged. Nothing to lose, the two strolled to the upstairs, the sign post on the wall sign saying to the roof.

"All right then, just let me think of a plan while you can do whatever you want. Don't bother me unless you have an idea." Cole ordered.

While the Earth and Ice Ninjas are headed to the roof for alone "I would like to negotiate your goal and obtain knowledge from learning on your strategy." Zane inquired.

* * *

><p>In the rooftop, where the Master of Earth and Ice ninjas are hanging. Here lies on a square five foot table, a table light, and Cole's paper for plans and maps of Ninjago City. For three straight hours, Zane, who was meditating - or sleep mode on the edge of the rail. Quite to balance himself off the edge of the building. Two hours ago, Zane was in session to study with Cole, but chosen to meditate for alternative thoughts he might came up with. Cole, who was still awake, sitting on his chair, who was tiredly tried to keep himself awake.<p>

"Stay...awake!" Cole mumbled.

The exhausted Master of Earth looked over his shoulder to see Zane, surrounds in tranquility with his eyes closed. Knowing Zane was fast asleep few hours ago. He needed it; regenerate his energy for today's event and the discovery for Kai any erratic changes.

Suddenly, a grappler hook has been sling on to the rail, that captures Cole attention by the loud collision with metal and concrete pavement. Alerted, he sprouted from the seat and looked over the rail - someone is coming. Reaching his weapon, slowly approach his way to the rail, ready to shout for the Nindroid name. Already arrive the rail, leaned over to see it was no other was Dareth. Cole, looked rather surprised.

"Dareth...why are you here?" Cole yawned, lowering his weapon. He didn't want to ask how does he got there in a first place. Or how did he get the gear in the first place.

"I- uh, I'm here to assist!" Dareth said, planting his feet on the roof. "You look horrible. Look, you got bag under your eyes."

"And you just came out of nowhere and no one invites you." He snapped. He was grumpy, but trying to cooperate him or keep him company. Dareth knew he was not in a mood to chit-chat. Knowing he was interrupting, observing his table that has scattered papers, some crumbled papers toss aside, and a Nindroid that he presumed he was here guarding.

"No, you're going to get yourself into trouble. It's in a middle of a night, go home." Cole grumbled, heading back to his work station.

"Awww! I just got here! Well, can I crash here for tonight?" Dareth questioned.

"R-Really? First you arrive and tell me your nonsense, second you-"

But before he could complain and finish his sentence, he already saw Dareth sleeping on the floor, covered with blankets, which was the Earth Ninja blankets set up by Zane. Cole glared at him, slamming his head on to the table and sighed.

Zane, who was activated from his sleep mode and peek one of his eye open to see Cole who was still up, planning on the move. Knowing he wanted to influence him to sleep, but not wanting to bother him. He was awake when the arrival of Dareth. And so, he switched back to sleep mode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Hey everybody! Sorry that I had to put you down, things are coming up and I will be busy. But I will PM and fill some document. Tests is coming, projects, being a guest for my sister, SCHOOL, and home situation. Thanks and I hope you enjoy my latest update! :D

**Solidground- **Ahh, you found **ZaneTheNinjaofIce** story! Seriously, her story is amazing! And her favorite character is Cole too! Oh and I need to tell you, if you leave a review, since you're a guest, we can like leave messages together and us to talk! And if you want to see more action and using the favorite characters, I recommended you to read **NinjaWriterMaster** story! It's really good! :D Or just go to my bio and see my favorite story list. Better and easy way because those story are good to read! Why I favs them.


	10. Chapter 9: The Realization and Kai?

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. Yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The Realization and Kai?<br>**

Lucas who saunter his way to the roof, knowing the two protectors are hanging on the roof. He wore his grey garb, golden shoulder gear in equipped. Finally as he reached to the door to the entrance of the upper building, he rested his hand on the door knob and twist it. Open casually and a sudden _screech_ which was sounded like a bucket he accidentally slam into. But who would put a bucket in front the door, trying to block the person from inside?

He couldn't compel the door widely enough since the handle is jammed into the door bottom. So he pop his head through the door that was a size to fit a head through the door and noticed Zane only, who was awake in surprise. The Master of Water thought he snapped Zane from his beauty sleep...on outside! But what he was in thought that why an eroded rusty bucket?

"Zane? Could you tell me that why did you block the door just an bucket?" Asked Lucas.

Zane, who tip-toed his way, passing by napping Cole and Dareth and rise to Lucas and pulled the bucket away. "Good Morning, Lucas. Oh I'm sorry. This was a sign of an intruder entering. And the only way in and out is through this door."

"Let me see the bucket?" Lucas asked, Zane nodded and handed him an empty bucket.

Lucas peered the roof, as it seems Cole and strangely Dareth was there. But he knew Cole would be planning here all night. As the Ice Ninja detached the bucket that was stuck, Lucas can now strolled to the Master of Earth desk, contemplating his plans. Grabbed one of his sheets written already, he examined carefully as Zane grew close to his friend. Right on time, Dareth woke up from his nap, while adjusting his vision.

"Okay, who disturb my beauty sleep?" The brown ninja demanded.

Lucas switched his attention on Dareth and eyebrows lifted "Beauty sleep? Dude, you slept on the roof, on a rocky, shell stabbing to your back feeling. Forget it, I should ask you - why are you here?"

"Oh, I was looking around and Cole found me loitering around and make me come with him! And I got tired and camp here for tonight." Dareth lied between his teeth.

Zane shook his head, and Dareth immediately send his index finger to his lips to shush him. Dareth scratched his head and grimaced; the Nindroid was different from the others, but he have to be truthful for now on. He is his friends after all, but he just wanted to associate with the Ninjas.

"Oh I'm sorry, Ninjas. I just wanted to learn a few things from the masters of Spinjitzu. I'll just dragged myself to the exit then," Dareth simply sighs. Boost himself upward with knee support, he walked to the door. Out of nowhere, he felt a chilly hand rested on his right shoulder. Turn his head to his right to see the original Ice Ninja. A sturdy face upon to his friend.

"Dareth, no need to be upset." Zane calmly in low monotone.

"I agree with my best Nindroid friend too," Lucas added, approaching the Master of Ice and crumble Cole's work and sling it over his head and eventually dunk on to the Earth Ninja on the back of his head. Fortunately, Cole didn't flinch, or grumble.

"You become a teacher in Dojo. There is a few technique you have learn, self-contained, guidance for your peers and skillfulness in multiple ways. Like this for example, you have climbed your way here using the rope - to sustained forty story building to talk to Cole. And you ran to reach our destination but you didn't find us and decided to trace us here. Impressive." Zane lowly confessed. Dareth eyes widen, how does he know all this? Zane looked at the Master of Water with stern face. Causing the brunette-haired boy glance away and whistle instead. Wouldn't anticipate into their conversation.

"Lucas, do you have something to say for our friend who lend his space for us to train Lloyd?"

"I do. That's explain you being here." Lucas says and shrugged "Anyway, I need some privacy for Zane and Cole, please. Go to the washroom in our room or something."

Dareth smiled widely and slightly cheered "Yes! Uh I mean, well thank you for your company! I will be right back ninjas!"

With an instant, Dareth hustled to the stairs and shouting 'Yes, I'm so-'. Suddenly, Dareth accidentally tripped on the stairs and started to roll and collided his body on to the pavement concrete stairs. The duo gasped and raced to the steps. When they about to paced their way down to see if he's injured, a shout-out from the brown ninja, though his tone boomed in painful experience.

"Ow...I'm okay!" Echoed Dareth.

The two exchanges concern glances, then Lucas turn his back and headed to Cole. Dareth did screamed that he was _OK_, and Zane tailed Lucas and close the squeaky door. When Lucas is close to his work station, Zane wanted to ask Lucas meeting to see them.

"What do you need to see us?" Zane questioned.

"Not see, show you and Cole something." Lucas said, as he approach Cole and in progress on shaking him relentlessly.

"Hey, wake up!" No response from the Earth Ninja. Lucas stopped his movement and retreated his arms.

"He's out cold. Hmm..." Lucas rubbed his chin softly.

Lucas pointed at the city and screamed "Cole! There are cakes selling on the stand inside the building!"

No anvil from the Earth Ninja. Zane was about to interrupt until Lucas index finger and shush him. Zane obeyed in immediate and let Lucas wake up his leader. The Water ninja didn't want Zane to stop of what he was doing. He wanted to do his way of leaving the room for not telling where Zane and Cole was headed last night. It took him an hour to look for them till he met them on the roof. So he continued to get some attention on sleepy Cole.

"Wow. . . And_ it's_ free!" Again, no response.

"Even cake is not a wake up call for him. I thought _it's his_ weakness,"

"He stayed awake all night to designate a plan to track down Lord Garmadon, my friend." Zane told Lucas.

Shaking Cole causing him melt his way to the floor with a snore. Cole released his grip and one paper flies from his desk to Lucas hands. Training his eyes to scan the plan G, Cole drew almost every team, enemies and the building carefully. His interest was now on Cole's plan.

"This looks really good! Look Zane, why would he...wait...he forgot to add me in combat!" Lucas snarled.

Zane knew Cole plans has to be one hundred percent perfected. Every team has a unique abilities that is benefit to prospect their success in brutal situations. Since Lucas got a better view on his rejected plans, he smirked unexpectedly. Lucas crumbled his paper and held his right arm, the bucket filled with water of his power and said "Zane, ice please."

When Zane finish his part, Lucas sink the water on to Cole face. With a chilling and soaking sensation, awakening the Master of Earth. Cole inhaled loudly, eyes actively awake and his body shakily shivered. In sitting position, he saw someone's feet in front of him. Gazed and lifted his head to see Lucas still holding the bucket to pour every drop of water tapping on his black shaggy hair and growled.

"W-what w-was that f-for?!"

Lucas tossed the rusty bucket aside and dusted his hands "That's for not waking up. Also forgotten about me in your plan! And now that you're awake, it's Kai that I was trying to draw your attention, dirt clog." Lucas said, offering a hand to Cole.

Cole hesitated for a brief moment on Lucas, but if it's about Kai that Lucas was trying to give him a wake up call, he accepted his offer and Lucas reeled him to his feet. Cole was obviously exhausted, but he'll let it subside. Zane, obliviously stunned because that was the Grey Ninja plan B, and got spare blankets and helped his leader by slinging it over his shoulders.

"T-thanks,"

"Your welcome. Lucas, what is about Kai?" Zane asked.

Lucas already strolled to the door, force the door open and said "Well, Kai is... let's just say that he...Umm, just follow me. My dad is here too; he was patiently waiting for all of the missing member gathers."

* * *

><p>The final three arrived to their apartment door, Lucas was in front, Cole and Zane was behind. When he was about to open the door but hesitated, making Cole raised an eyebrow anxiously.<p>

"What is it Lucas?" Cole asked.

"Uhh, you wouldn't like this boys. Let's say, my dad got a friend now."

"Huh?" Said Cole and Zane together in unison.

Before the Ice and Earth Ninja could theorized, Lucas twists the knob, entering their room along with the two missing ninjas from their small compartment. Where Lloyd, Laurie, Jay, Sensei Wu, and Nya gathered in the tiny room. Right at that moment, the two saw their family and friends encircling something or someone. Everyone's eyes in the room fell to someone whom entered the room.

"Guys! When were you? And why are you soaked?" Jay said.

"Umm, on the roof, planning. Zane follow me along. And him poured freezing water on me!" Cole explained. He glanced at the familiar faces but he noticed Kai wasn't here. But Lucas was blocking the way on something to be shown soon, soon.

"Huh? Hey, where _is_ Kai" Cole questioned.

"Well Zane and Cole, we got a large situation here we're dealing with." Wu said.

On that moment, Lucas stepped his way to allow the two get a better view. As they examined, Cole was lost, and Zane just intentionally stared.

On the floor, an old man criss crossed, wore red garb that doesn't look suitable on him, and his hair is silver flipped back. Laurie kneeling near the elder and one hand sitting on his shoulder. The elder looked at the two, standing like a statue.

"Eh? Who es those two?"

Zane was the one to spoke up "Um, Sensei, who is he..."

Before Zane could ask any further question, nor his problem been predicted, Laurie interrupted and testified "Don't you pay attention that one of the member is not on his bed nor discussing with us? Isn't it obvious? This elder _is_ Kai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Lol! Sorry Kai fans! I made him so unattractive! Hey, I got plans and it's drama. You guys will enjoy this! Really!

AND OMGOMG! I found an easier way to write in my mobile! I'm so blinded! Now I can update frequently! Thanks to **Enthusiastic Ninja Reader **to allow me to PM while he's in University, I can write my rough draft in his PM! So once I lay my hands on a laptop or computer, I can copy the rough draft that I send in PM, and paste it to my document! Though the limited space was 8,000 words, I can send more than one PM!

And **Inviso-Al**, are you **Solidground**? If you look in my review in this story, I responded to you. Go look at it. :3 And is that your new Guest name twin? :o I have to make a majority changes on my bio and few stories.


	11. Chapter 10: Familiar Face in Duty

**Chapter Ten: Familiar Face on Duty  
><strong>

"Wait of minute! That man is Kai? That's what Lord Garmadon wished for?" Cole shrieked. A bunch of heads nodded in truth.

"This is what it looks of my uncle aspired to do so." Said Lucas.

"Oh man!" Jay began "Thanks to you Lucas, I wouldn't be cute anymore!"

All the ninjas including Wu, glared at Jay with 'Really?' face. Because Kai eventually got hit; maybe the ninjas are next in the grocery list. Jay went to Kai, who was sitting on the filthy marble floor, sipping on the herbal tea taking a good glimpse on his friend.

"Can I poke him?" Jay smirked aggressively. Something was going on with his mind.

When he almost going to poke him on the cheek if he's really Kai, but Laurie lightly slapped Jay on a hand to shun him. He retreated his arm and winced; Laurie didn't even put an effort to hit Jay.** (A/N- Thanks to my twin sister found on my mistakes on previous chapter! Thank you!)**

"Hey! No, bad Jay. Don't do that to him! You're lucky that my cousin saved your new transformation." Laurie said.

"Yeash! Get away you talking blueberry!" Elder Kai assumed.

Jay heard the background chuckling at him. He was tempered because what Kai said was hilarious to them. A walking, talking blueberry resembled Jay's blue garb, cliche.

"Did he just called me, a_ talking blueberry_?" Jay hissed, crossed his chest using his arms.

While laughters died down, Sensei Wu observed elder Kai, sipping the unflavored sweetened tea. Tea, Sensei stared at for an awfully a long time. A light bulb popped up from his head. Rose from the ground, he went to Nya and said "I know how to get Kai back to his youth."

The gangs heard Wu announcement, glanced to where he stood. "Everyone, gather around." Everyone obeyed, as they grew close. Laurie leave elder Kai to join them if she been told to do so. No one is not watching elder Kai, whom noticed a door widely open. **(A/N- XD LOL! Drama!)**

"Alright ninjas," Sensei commands "we go separate ways to do your objectives. Nya and Laurie, go visit Miss Take to purchase The Chance of Youth."

Nya nodded and Laurie also vaguely. She wanted to stay with Kai for support and to reminisce himself. But when it comes like this, she had to obey and get the tea with Nya.

"Jay and Lucas, you try to find my brother."

The two high-five with a smile.

"Aw yeah! Water and Lightning will make a great effort and a advantage!" Jay said.

"Jay, they don't react very well."

Astonished, Jay said "Really?"

Lucas slapped him on his back and said "It's Chemistry. Take the class next time."

While the Lightning and Water ninjas were communicating, Sensei Wu continued "And Cole, Zane and Lloyd, keep an eye on Kai."

"Why do I have to stay? I can help." Whined Lloyd.

"Because," Lucas started "you're a shrimp that hides from the snake. Of course you have to stay."

"Aw!"

"Then that's settled." Sensei Wu finished.

When they finished listening to Wu's plan, they went to look for Kai. Suddenly, elder Kai was not present. Gasps filled the room. How can the Ninjas possibly lose an elder out of sight for at least six minutes?

"How can we _possibly_ lose Kai already?! Now he can be anywhere!" Jay screeched.

Zane walked to the door and glanced through the hallway. There was only Dareth has his back against the wall, near their door, was listening to all their conversation. Creepy. Dareth noticed the Ice Ninja in surprise. He was eating breakfast, some cereal and milk and lots of sugar. Wanted to have sweet tooth in a morning. Or just need some extra energy maybe to help the ninjas?

"Perhaps you see an elder pass through here?" Zane asked. The team looked at Zane, who was he talking to. Dareth use charade by using his head to point to the direction. He headed right to the entrance and lead him to Ninjago City!

"Wow, for a old man like Kai, he can move fast as a ninja." Cole said.

Jay smirked and lightly punched Cole to his shoulder "A Retired Ninja! Get it?"

A sudden harsh bonk the two ninjas by the back of their head. It was Sensei Wu using his Bo staff, who looked unamused at all. "I am old, and you criticized that I can't move too? Change plans, Cole, find Kai alone in the North. Jay and Lucas will head South. Zane and Lloyd remained here if Kai returns. Nya and Laurie, follow your instructions."

Cole didn't complain; he doesn't mind going alone. The others didn't want to defy Wu's order. Since Dareth aimed his head at Ninjago City, where elder Kai could be in danger since the Serpentine are sneaking. Who knew if elder Kai is incapable fighting the Serpentine on his current state.

Cole nodded and left the building, while the others scattered on their objectives sent from Wu to do their duty. Nya dragged by the orange ninja Laurie by her arm and exiting the building heading to the Samurai X. Reassure of any surprises by the Serpentine, Nya equipped her twin crescent blade and grabbed a Bo Staff belongs to Laurie and Lucas raced off to their scene. Leaving Zane, Lloyd and Wu remainder in the building. Sensei Wu strolled to the two lads and said "They will be alright. Now I will go back meditating." With the sentence was clear, Wu leave the sad room, while Lloyd looked at Zane that doesn't seem to bother on his friends gone missing and chosen to stay here keeping an eye on the Green Ninja. Lloyd sighed, this is going to a a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm... If I was Kai, where would I be?" Cole whispered, peering around the morning streets. He's been looking for him feels like hours.<p>

"Where in the world is-"

Out of nowhere, he finally saw elder Kai, who was riding on a motorcycle that he stole from the store. It looks of it that a salesman allow Elder Kai to test the baby out. Although, thinking the power of to do anything was out of his head. Cole snapped out of his moment to ponder when he realized, Elder Kai was heading straight to Cole, ready to splat him.

"Move aside, woman!" Yelled Elder Kai at Cole.

With an instinct, but no time to dodge, Cole use his bare hands, pushing the over the limit speed motorcycle on the headlight. Cole lift his head to see Elder Kai.

"Kai! Stop this!" Kai didn't obeyed. Must have hearing problems? Or he was born to be reckless as he usually be.

Cole didn't expect this happening when Elder Kai turn his wheels to the left, his Ninja garb sleeve been caught by the wheels. Sending Cole flying and crashing into the glass store. Shards scattered on the ground and a few pierced his garb and minor cut. He winced and went to a sitting position when he saw Elder Kai sped away from him and disappeared.

"Thanks for making my day, Lord Garmadon!" Cole cursed, laying on the shattered broken pieces of glass and unique bizarre plates.

He scrutinized the displayed glass he was forced collided into. It was an antique shop. Uh no, an antique shop. Until, Cole heard police sirens on his left as he rose from the broken glass and causes damage into the store. Cole dusted himself as the police exited the vehicles and raise their weapon at Cole. Assumed he was a thief; thinking he was disturbing Ninjago City. Since he wore black, that will not be easily take his side story.

"Freeze! Put your hands up so where I can see them!" One petty officer shouted, using a MM4 Pistol directly at Cole.

Cole wanted to explain every detail on what really happened, but he knew the police would be careless on his reason. But defending Kai he decided. Beside, it was Kai who send him flying into the glass store and stole the motorcycle. But he's still a friend, and he already left him. Cole have no other option but to surrender. The police officers taken Cole from the scene and taking him to the police department.

Once the police officers taken Cole to the Police Department, they tossed the Earth Ninja into the cell. Cole confessed what really happened, but as a teen, and thinking it's just another problem arises for them, they didn't buying his story that an old man racing around the streets, interrupting Ninjago City. Cole relaxed and gently rubbed his eyes as he sink into the cold rough wall.

"I must be dreaming," says Cole "a place where I don't belong."

Faint footsteps are closing in "Maybe you do deserve to be locked behind bars, Cole. It's been a while." Called an officer.

The Master of Earth hesitated, froze his thought and glanced over the bars. That voice has recalled his memory. He has dark brunette haired, fairly tall, golden eyes and a stubby fuzz beard. Could it be? The black ninja rise to the bar, clutched them to get a clear visible proof that it was his friend who saved him from his control. Along with his teammates, they successfully purify the myth of a werewolf. It was no other that the officer was...

"Romulus," Cole confirmed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Romulus? WHO is he? Find out on next chapter! Actually, the OC belongs to **ZaneTheNinjaofIce**, my FanFiction twin sister :D And I been waiting to write this part! Like I promise to you sis!

Anyway, busy week, stuff. I'll be busy guys. Tests is coming! Nothing to say much.

**Solidground**-LOL! I'm not going to wait too. Hope you enjoy my story. And I have a twin brother who is a guest! :D And I'll see you in Quest for Strength tomorrow!


	12. Chapter 11: Departed and Disappear

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas and Laurie nor Romulus! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. I OWN NOTHING I SAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Departed and Disappear<br>**

Somewhere in Ninjago City narrow streets, where the two ninjas are strolling on the pavement concrete sidewalk, searching for elder Kai, whose hidden in the large city. Wandering on the road, the blue and grey individuals ninjas are chatting about their subject they resume back in the apartment. It was noon, basically they didn't found any luck, making Jay boredom out of his mind of silence after talking about reactions of water and electricity. But at least he have Lucas on his side.

"I'm SO BORED!" Yelled Jay, slouching his back.

Lucas, looked intimidated on whiny Jay. Of course, focusing on the mission was to find Lord Garmadon but been reassigned by his father to find their missing brother. Lucas face palmed and said "I hope the ladies are doing fabulous on their current objectives."

Walking in the heat felt like hours, no luck of the Serpentine nor Kai. Once the two ninjas walked to Ninjago Park, reaching the arch bridge and finally Jay melted to the rocky rail with a heavy sighed. Lucas sat on the rail and use his hand to fan himself. His gray ninja garb starting to darken the color, including Jay clothing since the heat was unbearable.

"Man, it's really hot outside. I wonder how is Cole is doing." Lucas mumbled.

Jay shrugged and rather stared at the flowing river crossing underneath the brick white bridge and replied "This water looks fun to swim... For Cole, I bet he already found Kai. But I underestimated it, going alone it would take days! Or even years!"

"He's somewhere in the city; large place, yes, but one and only."

Lucas continued "And Jay, over dramatic on the last sentence." Jay didn't even bother comeback to him because he was totally exhausted from the heat and all the walking. His eyes darted on the park to gaze people playing, socializing, walking, and having a picnic. Watching kites sailing in the sky and birds sing in joy. It is a lovely day for this kind of weather but being out for too long, the weather change its climate pending on day. The Water ninja loved the tranquility of this beauty, he wanted to enjoy with his friends once again instead of dealing with the Serpentine.

Out of nowhere, he suddenly heard a motorcycle purred far distance from where he and Jay are resting. Noticed a person who was riding on the motorcycle, wore red clothing that is not his style and disturbing innocent people in the park fleeing on the reckless driver. Lucas eyes widen and sprouted from the uncomfortable seat and slipped into alert stance. Elder who has gray hair, wrinkles on his body and he's ready to splat them. Jay, didn't knew Kai he was arriving shortly, rather hearing the flowing riverbank covert the sounds.

The water Ninja have no time to snap Jay dazing off the view. Protecting Jay and himself, he got an idea. Without warning, Lucas lifted his right foot and kick to Jay's back, pushing off the bridge. In instinct, Lucas hurled himself off the bridge and grabbed the bridge rail on time to see Kai on the black and red flames patterns passing through shouting in joy. That was a close call.

Jay scowled at Lucas, feeling soaked. But at least it cooled him from the heat "Why did you do that for?!"

Lucas, who was grasping on to the rail of the bridge, eyed at Jay and switched to his attention to see elder Kai zoomed away from his distance. He couldn't risk losing him again. Not even the agony, well, Jay was acting like a toddler. So he pulled himself forward to lay his body on top of the bridge and dusted his garb roughly. He had to chase after him, but he couldn't leave Jay. On the contrary, the ninjas know how to take care of themselves.

"Jay, stop cooling off. I know it's hot, go back home and get change. I'm going after Kai! You try to follow me as you can." Before Jay could make an objection, the shaggy-haired boy starting sprinting off in high pure speed after Kai.

Jay stared Lucas hustled away inch by inch every half a second. Jay crossed his arms and mumbled "Oh so you're going to leave me eh? Hmpf! Leaving me playing what it _feels_ like a kitty pool!"

While muttering, he viewed his body and sighed. Planning to go back to the apartment to undress his Ninja garb. Squishy tabi boots forming irritating him, dripping from his sleeve; wouldn't want to get himself sick so he retreat his objective. Too upset to sustain his complaints at Lucas, he hustled back. Allowing Lucas complete his mission instead.

* * *

><p>"Romulus!" Cole gasps "Why- you- Uh, you work here?"<p>

The tall man stared and look up and down at his friend. Holding a clipboard on left and a black pen on the right, he said "I see you cause vandalism and damage property in glass warehouse. Shall I teach you discipline, boy?"

Shaking his head, Cole rested his tiresome face on the bars and noticed Romulus wore petty officer uniform. Working here, but why? He, as a werewolf, living with no laws enforce his lifestyle, hunt for meals not work for some allowance for what purpose?

"No, I'll pass." Said Cole, swaying his hands for denial of his offer. "But- I- you-"

Romulus can see in Cole's eyes that he desperately wanted to ask him why is he here. He is his friend and he saved him once. Or twice. Finally, he said "I know you're incoherent on my presence here that I don't understand your gibberish, Cole. I am simply work here only in daylight patrol. Earning allowance to buy maybe a few things of my own instead of theft. That isn't me."

Cole expression was emotionless figure of a statue, dubiously about Romulus strange choice. But it was ironic, work as a petty officer and not a thief by earning cash for himself. Good. What does Romulus also proceed on his job?

Since he's a friend, Cole said "Hey, would you help me out of here? Everything's not my fault. It was the schemes of Lord Garmadon! He did something to us that causing trouble and that's how I end up here!"

"And you're a ninja, aren't you? I thought you wearing black can escape anything." Smirked Romulus "Beside, I can add more sentenced if I want to. For now, let's say 2 years."

"_Two years_?!" Yells Cole "No! I can't-"

"Defying me? Well let's make it to four years!" Said Romulus, still a smirk written all over his face.

Cole jaws dropped "Wai-"

"Okay, five years!"

"No wai-"

"Teeeeeeeeennnn. . ."

Cole grimaced; sinking to the floor and slipped into his thought. Romulus glanced at his black ninja friend with a disappointment. Slowly pace himself to the silver bars, and Cole noticed him closing into his space. Though, they are split apart by the bars.

"Give up already? Hmph. Young one, you-"

Just before Romulus could complete his sentence, Cole furrow his eyebrows and testified "No you listen here freak,"

Wow! He was just teasing... _or is he_?

Romulus shot back at him with a glare, crushing the pen and starting to form lumps and cracked shell starting to leak out pitch black ink. Strong and have equalization as Cole so as it sees. Cole wasn't afraid, neither was the tall man. Romulus grimaced. He is a friend, yes, but why is he displays rudeness?

"Watch your mouth, boy. You still need to contro-"

Cole continued "Control? Control what? I'm perfectly fine! Like I said, I would never damage property for treason. If I did, I would not be here. Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine, you should go hunt him instead! I'm here on my mission to find the older Kai somewhere in the cit-"

Romulus interrupted and anxiously elevated his eyebrow "Oh? Kai is older than you?"

"Uh, no. Lord Garmadon made a transition to Kai's age and his figure and now, he's an elder. He's even more reckless, unfocused, aggressive, lost, having trouble to cooperate-"

A low chuckle from the tall man "Kai is..._Old_?"

Cole nodded.

Out of nowhere, Romulus burst out laughing. Dropping his clipboard, leaned his body on the wall as Cole isn't following him, bewilderment Romulus action. Staring his desperate face trying to get oxygen. Okay, Kai always think Romulus an enemy; a rival in multiple reason. Romulus would careless for ruthless Kai remarks throwing at him in the beginning; Romulus had done painful experience to their leader and the gore. The reason why he was choking on his breath exhaling erratically in rhythm, was Kai nonsense has now come true. Teaching the ninjas by that which they cannot control your thoughts and disorder.** (A/N- Read ZaneTheNinjaofIce: 'The Wolf Inside' Romulus true purpose for hurting the leader, causing Kai show his side a rival to his peer.)**

For five excruciating minutes of laughs died down, wiping his tears as Cole finally said "You okay?" That's all he could managed to say.

Romulus nodded "Ehhh... Okay! Kai can't cooperate himself, like you when you were a- Wow, touche. Alright, Cole, I'll help you search for Kai."

While Romulus was unlocking the door, the Black ninja gaped for at least a second and spoke up "Wait, you're letting me go?"

"What, would you rather stay here then to wait for your gamble of parole?" Asked Romulus as he slide the metal pole open.

Shaking his head, Cole stepped out of the cell and grin. Time was wasted, but, he found his friend during his short travel. He was testing the Earth ninja temper. It was decent, but not expeditious. Overall, condone the Master of Earth reason that he is one of his true friend and a saver and honesty. Don't forget that he's a protector of Ninjago, along his teammates. Romulus guided the black ninja to the withdraw window to claim his weapons and his possession. As Cole exited the department building, Romulus has handed him a communicator and attached to his right wrist, it is unbreakable. Nothing like force can bend this material.

"Use this to give report in a speed of lightning. Now, good luck. I'll search on the West." Romulus said as he approached to his police vehicle. An affirmative nod replied from the Earth ninja as they depart. But little or no less that he didn't inspected where he strolled, on the opposite side of the building, Skales and his comrade were watching.

"Ssshall we get the Ninja?" Said the Hypnobrai.

Skales nodded "Yesss, go after him! Wait for each ninjasss ssssolo sssso we'll ssstrike!"

"But," One Fangpyre says "Isss thisss Lord Garmadon commamd you to do?"

"No, my fellow ssslithery friend. I will prove that I will disssmantle the ninjasss one by one and ssshow him that who'sss a better emperor to get the throne on defeating the ninjasss once and for all!"

Skales slither his way to pick up the tools of how to stop each ninjas. Picking up a needle filled with black fluids, he decided to sedate the black ninja. He handed to the group of Constrictais to deal with him. Command them to head out, they hustled to track down a ninja.

Just only ten minutes pass, Skales show a wicked smile and watched the Constrictais already in position to ambush the Black ninja.

Cole didn't expect the Serpentine tracked him. Rather inspecting the black communicator blended to his gi. Few buttons powers the distress signal, call button, time and self-destruct button sealed in. Walking through the streets, tapping on to the plastic, strong durable communicator (watch).

"Interesting," Uttered Cole.

Suddenly, the Black ninja felt something penetrated his skin, sticking out like a sore thumb on his shoulder was a needle. Feeling of cold liquid rushed inside of him and immediately pulled the odd needle off. He was already on his knees. Until he collapsed and felt his legs and the rest of his body numb. But in semiconsciousness, the last time before his vision swam away from his keen sense, it was the face of the Serpentine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** ***_Gasps_!* Oh no! Cole is now in hands of the Serpentine. Now the Serpentine and Skales are on a hunt for each ninjas if they are separate! Uh oh! Since Jay and Lucas scattered, who would be next? So that's why Skales in Chapter one was planning to do _his_ way. Make sense? I bet. I been waiting to write this when I got permission from my FanFiction sister Zane! And all the wait has now reached to here!  
><strong>

**Should I make it bold letters in my note? HMMM Yeah!**


	13. Chapter 12: Finding Kai First

**A/N- I do NOT own Lucas, Laurie, Romulus, or Maddie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. ZaneTheNinjaofIce- Romulus. Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- Maddie. I OWN NOTHING I SAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Finding Kai First<br>**

Jay rushed back to his home, drying off his damp and muddy blue garb so he wouldn't be judge if he's playing in the water. In addition, the ladies. To his opinion. Thanks to Lucas who pushed the Master of Lightning off the bridge to save from elder and thoughtless Kai flying by and about to make them an human omelet. Grunting in furious, the blue Ninja arrived back to his shared apartment door.

He slid the door wide open and saw Lloyd, Zane and Dareth is in the room. The Nindroid sensed one of his brother is returning back home so he waited in front of the door, causing Jay jumped.

"Whoa! Geez Zane, if you wanted to greet someone into your home, don't surprise them if it's not their birthday."

Zane simply stared and said "But we live in a same building in the room. And your birthday is in three months, fourteen days and thirteen hours."

Jay rolled his eyes. Same ol' Zane that don't get some sense of humor. Or that he didn't activated his humor switch. When Kai goes missing and everything goes downhill, it's denial.

Zane noticed the expression of Jay looked disgusted and his appearance. He was going to question him but it'll be great if Jay start switching his garb into his regular going out clothing so that his blue ninja gi get washed and dried after the run. Knowing Jay solo returning back home, where are the others?

"Jay, where is Lucas? Was he supposed to be with you during the search?" Asked Zane. Capturing Lloyd attention as he pause his little game of Tic-Ta-Tow with Dareth and glanced at the two.

"Ask him. I tried to tell him to wait but_ nooooo_. He rather went ahead leaving me soaked here!" Snapped Jay.

Leaving Zane slipped into his thought, Lucas left for purposes. Maybe he spotted elder Kai? Or actual Kai? "Did he found Kai?" He managed to say.

Jay nodded as he collect his dry clothes and headed to the hotel bathroom.

The Master of Ice stared his Lightning ninja brother left the room. Concerned on Kai behalf of everyone else since he was only affected from Lord Garmadon powerful weapon forged with their Golden Weapons. Sure, the ninjas lose their elemental powers, but the most important and the precious instead of being power is Lloyd.

His thought was interrupted when Lloyd tapped on his stiff and hard shoulder "So I guess my cousin was looking for Kai, isn't he?"

A respond that Lloyd receive from the Nindroid was a shrugged. A nindroid should know the facts; Zane couldn't agree to himself all the time. He stayed almost all morning with Lloyd, nothing more. Lucas is looking for affected Kai around the city along with Cole. Wait, how was Cole doing anyway?

His thought was cut when he heard footsteps closing into their door. Then a soft five knock on the wooden door. It's friendly as Zane predict. He strolled to the door and twist the rusty golden knob and wide open the door. He wouldn't expected to be her.

"Lloyd, your friend is here."

Lloyd immediately looked at the door and gasped. She has long golden hair and a teal pupils that she's unique in Ninjago. A little older than Lloyd but they get along very well as her name is "Maddie!"

The young lass smiled "Hey Lloyd! Oh! And is this elder belongs to you?"

Maddie stepped inside their apartment and a elder enter the room that looked very confused. Causing Zane and Lloyd gaped with eyes spread wide open in disbelief.

"You found Kai?!" Lloyd screeched.

Maddie glanced at Lloyd with bemused expression "This is Kai? I found him while he was shouting_ 'Where's my nephew that green pajama kid'_. And he wore exactly like Kai ninja garb... And I thought he's your alternative uncle perhaps? No?"

Lloyd shook his head.

Zane approached to their conversation and said "If you found Kai, then where _is_ Lucas?"

Eyes fell into Zane and his answer was replied in bewilderment. Even Maddie shrugged. If Jay is back home, Lucas is in large for Kai, Cole haven't return, how will the remainder of the people in the exact room know the schemes of the Serpentine was on their move? Neither of them knew Cole was captured; the Serpentine strike the ninja if they're solo. Which leaves off...

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I managed to update 'something' today. This takes me approximately 2 weeks to write halfway. Serious. And YES! I updated something since last three weeks! Really, I am really busy because my grades are low so I am staying after school often to upgrade my letter. **

**I been busy guys. Got an ACT and study all week on week one to take the test on Saturday, catching up my grades and stay after school for 5 days on week 2, on week 3 I suffered a stomach virus which I forced to stay home until it subside in four days. Afterwards on my absences in school, make-up 4 quizzes I've missed. :/ This week, I'm in progress on make up work. At least I updated something. I'm elastic about it.**


	14. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note 3/10/15**

**Hello! Once again, sorry for rare updates. I was a little procrastinating, but mostly I was too concerned for my upcoming tests coming in few weeks. Guess it's my study time for my graduation requirement! Maybe during Spring Break, I finally can relax for now and managed to write some stories and PM my families. FINALLY! It just that every second semester is hell! Having honors class and homework and mostly learning new strategy on the new lesson that is college work. I like challenges, making me stronger. But that will take my free time. Yes, it will be beneficial for my college.  
><strong>

**I will be on once in a while. Reading stories made from my best friends here. Leaving reviews which I am on so yeah. I wouldn't have time to think hours to write stories at the moment. No worries, I have every story planned till the end! Most of the time, I'll be going school during break... I signed up to get some tutor for my test. It is important.**

**Pinkie, I won't make any excuse for our story, but I cannot update on the collab for a while. Unless, you can write it so I might update it. Sorry sis. :/ **

**It's study week for me so no update for a while. But I'll PM you once in a while. And for 3DS, if you see me on, I may be listening to music from Super Smash Bros 4 or watch replays.**

**Wish me luck! I'll be back eventually!  
><strong>

**-Shinxs. :)**


	15. Chapter 13: Despising Snake

A/N-** I do NOT own Lucas, Laurie, Romulus, or Maddie! Packerfan95- Lucas. KaitouKiwi- Laurie. ZaneTheNinjaofIce- Romulus. Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- Maddie. I OWN NOTHING I SAY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Despising Snake<br>**

"Arrg! I can't believe I lose Kai within seconds!" Yelled Lucas, breathing heavily from all the sprinting until elder Kai left the horizon. Using stolen property of the company motorcycle was intense for him to pass the speed limit. By the look of the motorcycle Kai have stolen when it has no license plate on the back.

Lucas decided to crash on the public seat for a quick breather for all the hustle he been chasing Kai for hours. But it does benefit his health but exhaust his body drastically. He got to find him before the Serpentine does. Sadly, he didn't knew that the others had found him with a help of Maddie: Lloyd's closest friend. **(Read Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- The Worst of All Problems. to see the relationship of Maddie and Lloyd and the focus of a certain ninja)**

At least ten minutes to rejuvenate his energy, he didn't expect that the Serpentines are watching from few blocks away from where he stood . . . or sitting. Include the ex-general Skales was focused on the Blue Ninja entering the hotel that he didn't notice his worst nemesis was chilling a mile away. That until one of the serpent have give him reports and immediately growled.

"That gray ninja isss here?" He hissed.

"Sssshall we capture the gray ninja Ssskales?" One private questioned.

Lucas is tough to capture; he was trained well by his father and learn some secrets for his brother and the Serpentine. This takes all day to ponder how to reach to him even he despised the gray ninja from the past. The thing is, how to take out the water ninja?

_What is water effectiveness against what? Water is weaken to... punch...no. Water effective... wait, electric! _Skales thught as he grinned miraculously.

"My fellow brothersss," Skales says "bring a net and power watt to get the gray ninja fell to his kneesss! Pronto!"

The Serpentines scrambled around the streets to find what they are looking for. Though it was pointless because the equipment was just above the roof they had left, so they rushed back to the roof while Skales tailing them.

"Ha, Lord Garmadon, I will do my own planssss. Capturing the ninjasss and prove my comradesss that I am worthy to be general than you." Skales talked to himself.

_Some time later... _

Lucas yawned as his hand and reached to his mouth and block his noise of his uncontrollably tiredness. The brunette blinked several times in the city and to see it was already evening. How long was he asleep on the wooden bench? Was he fatigue for chasing Kai or just stressed?

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep for few hours."

By the looks of it, he have no other choice but to forfeit his objective. Kai could have been anywhere since he was lacking on his duty. Maybe far away from Ninjago City by now! Despite the fact, Kai the Elder is safe.

"I can't believe you uncle. On this beautiful week where I can train my cousin and spend quality time with him and you are a party-pooper." Lucas mumbled as he sprouted from the bench and stretched his body to alert his nerve of his body. Glancing the streets, he headed back to the apartment.

Just a few blocks of walking, he felt a strange presence that he was being watched. Skeptical, he gaze upon the Ninjago City streets and sight of the building. Nothing, but definitely feels odd.

Out of nowhere, he heard a shot-like cannon above the distance. Knowing the noise, it was shot like the last time he encountered the snakes. Fortunately, it came to strike back. Lucas found himself constricted in a metal net once again. The heavy material forced him to the ground due to the weight. He didn't bother to struggle - of course whoever did this was obviously the antagonists in Ninjago that was known for generations.

"We have captured him!" Yelled one of the Constrictai.

Unamused expression written all over Lucas face, while he heard the Serpentine are hissing as they surrounds their prey. As Lucas scan his enemies, there are exactly fourteen multi-colored snakes blocking his exit. Holding their snake-like weapons aiming their sharp tip at the Gray Ninja. Lifting his head, he saw a large blue serpent, whose stood in his view as the Master of Water gritted his teeth.

"You!" Hissed Lucas "Were you after Lloyd and my friends again by my uncle command? Because I am not interested inviting you into the party in the first place." He relaxed to freed himself from the metal net as he stalled Skales with his smack talk.

Skales simply frowned, he encircled him like a prey ready to pounce. "Ahhh Lucasss, you know I despissse Lord Garmadon greatly over monthsss. Why would I _obey_ hisss command when I hate humansss _like_ him?"

"I don't know, maybe you need a baby sitter like my uncle? Ha!" Laughed Lucas.

"Ssshut up!"

"No you shut up!" Lucas countered.

"Quit your yapping, boy." Skales snapped.

"Hey you started it, idiot."

Skales scowled "You'll regret for everything you have done to me for passst monthsss! My fellow Sssserpentine, you may proceed." Skales raised his staff and drop to signal something to the snakes. Lucas unexpected another foul play will Skales and the Serpentine are playing.

On the background, the Serpentine in the alley was near the power storage that access through the powerhouse and support human beings and their business and pulled down the lever. On the large painted yellow sign says 'Danger: High Voltage.' With an image of someone drawn as a stick figure getting shock if abused the power control.

Lucas felt a stinging sensation developing from the metal net. He looked from Skales to the metal net and cursed silently. He noticed the net is conducting electric energy. In a snap, Lucas squirmed. He have to escape this nightmare of his. Well, surrounded by the Serpentine, meeting his arch nemesis throughout the beginning, and getting electrocuted is a terrible experience since his friends and family are not around to aid him anytime.

But it was too late.

The electric energy course through his body; Lucas screamed in agony because how it felt he was dying on the inside. Lucas eyes met at Skales and gave him a nasty glare but his vision that he was seeing two of the large blue serpent. His horrifying screech making Skales smile. Yes, he couldn't endure his scream. It was beyond over the limit electrical for anyone. As a Water Ninja, elemental power inside of his blood was a horrible mixture.

Felt like minutes for Lucas, he couldn't keep himself awake until he passed out in front of the Serpentine. Not likely wanted to pass out on their enemy, but it was excruciating. Before Lucas fell into unconscious state, he thought why was those snakes ambushing him in a first place. Sadly it was unanswered.

Skales snickered. Once the Master of Water completely black out, he halt his comrades to end the torture. Afterwards, he command his comrades to take the Gray Ninja somewhere elsewhere along with their previous captor: The Black Ninja. Now, the Water and Earth Ninjas are in the hands of the Serpentine. Left Ninjago City without a trace.

Skales swam his way to his assistant and said "Now we mussst find the remainder four of those annoying pessstss and I will show Lord Garmadon and my brothersss who deservesss to be king here!"

Serpentine roared in victory.

Skales remained here in the largest city of Ninjago. Since the three ninjas are present in the city, while one is outside of Ninjago. Since one of his tribes spotted the Orange ninja leaving the city on a large mechanic that belongs to the samurai headed to the North mountain. He sent a group of Serpentine to the mountain a while ago. In Ninjago City, the remainder ninjas, who will be next on his grocery list? Is it Jay, Zane, Lloyd, or Laurie?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Guess who's back? Actually I been back couple weeks ago but it was delayed since I got so many make up work and I'm failing behind. I'm back writing my favorite stories now and my friends here too!**

**And thanks to your reviews! I am flattered for you guys stick with me!**


	16. Chapter 14: Obtaining Brew

**Chapter 14: Obtaining Brew**

_Few hours ago..._

It was afternoon, a heavy metal machine soaring the sky having two passengers on board. At their location, they were under the mountains heading to Jamanakai Village where Mystake (Ta-ki) served natural but unusual teas found in Ninjago.

In the Samurai X, the driver Nya and on the front seat was the Ninja of Wind, Laurie, having an objective to get the tea to change Kai into his original age and appearance. Laurie enjoyed the rough breeze piercing her long ginger hair as Nya didn't want to swallow any bugs in the air along the way. "How can you enjoy this strong wind that could burn your eyes, Laurie?" Nya yelled, but the wind was strong, it cuts her communication to Laurie; her Samurai X booster activated, the faster they get there of course.

Laurie replied "The winds are my friend. But...I might get nausea if I get too high."

"Well hold on to it, we're almost there." screamed Nya.

Reaching to their destination, the Samurai X hover in front of the village entrance where more space needed as necessary. Depart from their air/ground transportation, planting their feet on the snowy yet muddy ground as Nya helped Laurie from her seat. Laurie reached for her Bo Staff and Nya elevated her eyebrow.

"Why do you need that? It's impossoble for the Serpentine to engage us in the Village." Nya said.

Laurie shrugged and strolled to enter Jamarnikai Village. "Like you said, a girl gotta prepare."

Nya shrugged her shoulders as well. She did brought her Twin blades in the supermarket when she and Laurie— well force Laurie to join her, went and luckily the alarm didn't react. The samurai snapped herself into reality and notice the Ninja of Wind was ahead. "Wait for me!"

Villagers crowded the Square. One selling fresh fruits and vegetables, strolling with chopped woods in their grasp, childrens were giggling as they run, serving candies on the stand and children raced to the stand and held coins up to the cashier. Clearing up, Laurie and the approaching Nya glanced the area carefully, trying to locate the tea shop where Sensei purchase tea and where she get the tea. A long scan, Nya pointed to an corridor by nudging her arm to make contact the Orange Ninja into her vision. Without a doubt, they wouldn't have any troubles going through traffic.

In front of the Tea shop, the girls nodded.

"Hey Laurie, could you wait here? It will be quick ok?"

No objection was made, Laurie nodded once and stood there as she watch Kai's sister enter the store with the door close in front of her. But little of that, the Serpentine spotted the lassie in Orange garb waiting, predicted she came alone.

"There sssshe isss!" whispered a Hypnobrai scout, far from her hearing them in the shadows of an alley.

The four different tribes of snakes spit their tongues and switched their attention to the people to their target. They each even had a smirk form on their snouts. How lucky for them to spot the oldest child of Garmadon's all alone.

"Ssskales sssaid get the girl." One FangPyre muttered.

"Sssshall we ambussh?" The Constrictai questioned.

Four from different tribes exchanges look for a brief second. Until a shadow hovering them, with a snarl.

"...And what-_are you my-fellow tribesss are_-up to?" Someone said, but more than one voice.

The Serpentine jumped; twist their heads slowly to the voice, it was no other than the Fangpyre leader.

"Fangtom! We were—"

"Were you following Sssskalesss' command, were you?" questioned Fangtom.

The Serpentine were stunned to answer the general question. Impatiently waiting, no answer occurred. Fangtom wanted to know the reason his private were wandering around here. When he scrutinize, he saw the Ninja in Orange, and stared in disgust as he wanted to get a better look. _The Ninjas are here? _Fangtom thought.

Getting too close, Fangtom accidentally nudged wooden crates and it rolled in front the Ninja of Wind feet. Laurie jumped, observing. Noticing a bunch of shadows lurking in the alley as she draw her Bo Staff and threw her hood over her head. Normally she would have her teammates next to her, but she has been practicing like her brother to get a feel of her weapon and elemental power. "Who's there in the alley?" Laurie demanded. "Show yourself."

Fangtom glared at his ex-comrade. "I will deal with you later." he hisses. Less than a minute, the Serpentine along with the generals appeared. The Fangpyre general was thirsty for battle against the ninja as well. Circling around her, Laurie was ready, but, she was underestimate that the Serpentine have guts to show their face around public when villagers show hatred on the Serpentine. Also fear as well in case they came for them. "Hello, the Massster of Wind. I think we have unfinished business, little girl." The snakes wield the snake-like weapon in position, so does Laurie.

"First of all, I'm not _little._ Second of all, what are you doing here?" hissed Laurie, knitting her eyebrows together in fury. But underneath her hood, she felt nervous being surrounded by five Serpentine tribe members.

Fangtom glanced to the ex-comrades. Yeah, why are they here in the village? The Fangpyre is here for a showdown against the Wind Ninja. The private got a mission from Skales to capture every ninja to Lord Garmadon to have proof that Skales is worthy to be the king.

Without hesitating or didn't reply to the lass, the Serpentine charged, keeping them busy as possible while Nya is obtaining the Chance of Youth Tea.

Two snakes charge, Laurie planted her Bo Staff on the ground, lifting herself from the concrete pavement ground and started kicking every snake face like running on the air. Gracefully knocking down two without a scratch. Gaining her stance, two more approached; one behind and another in her sight. Lock on one, Laurie swung her weapon to the Constrictai's jaw. The black snake staggering backward, held his jaw, wincing in pain. Laurie took an opportunity to strike, using her long range weapon and jabbed to his face and the snake collapse. One behind her, her sense kicked in and elbowed the Hypnobrai face with one hit, knocking him out cold.

Four snakes down, one general to go. Fangtom slithered slowly away, he was unexpected that the Orange ninja was in training. Only training on her elemental power, not physical. He underestimated it.

"Now your turn," Laurie breathed, closing in with a glare. To her, that actually felt great without her brother, cousin, and friends not hovering over her as she fought.

Fangtom glanced around for a short route to flee. Coward, not him at all though. But he looked at Laurie again. "Sssso, you have gotten stronger. _Your father worldn't be proud at all_."

"My father is pure evil! And I don't care if he's not proud of us leaving him. I have my brother Lloyd who I'm training with his friends who are destined to protect my brother. He can stop him from plotting vile things to do my friends, this is for what he did to Kai!"

Fangtom sighed. Slipping into darkness, he said with his final words to the Wind Ninja "He did it jussst for hisss children,"

"Hey! Come back here!" Laurie demanded. But he was nowhere to be seen. Laurie completely froze once the Fangpyre disappear "My dad? I know he would never hurt Lloyd but...even I don't want to harm my dad. Destiny sucks." growled the red-haired lass.

Right on time, Nya exited the tea shop, closing the door "Hey Laurie, I got the Chance of Youth bag!" the samurai chirped. Nya glanced in shock. The Serpenting laid unconscious on the ground, causing Nya from cheerful to worry. "Laurie? Laurie!" Before panic mode, the hidden Samurai heard a can kicked and roll to the ground and there was Laurie approaching to Nya with her head down. Nya rushed to her friend and grabbed her shoulders in concern. "Are you alright Laurie? Are you hurt?" Nya said with her voice as it sound like she lost something or someone. A simple nod responded from the Master of Wind. Nya noticed her and ask her again. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was. . .thinking."

Nya release her grip on the Ninja of Wind and scanned the Serpentine. Close to one, she kicked the unconscious snake gently for any response. No anvil. Laurie really knock them out cold massively.

Nya saw Laurie's shadow on the left closing in and look to her left.

"You said you got the tea, right?"

"Yeah, let's go back to the apartment and bring my brother back to himself."

Laurie nodded in approval. And so the two warriors headed back to the Samurai X for transportation. But Laurie remained silent from the Fangpyre words. Her dad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hello everyone! It's been a while, yes? It's a busy month for me. I really miss you guys! I really do! Especially writing my favorite story to write with my Fanfic OC in here! Without my laptop, I can still keep in touch (I been saying that constantly.)**

**Pinkie: Hey lil' sis! :) You know, you can access on my account and update the collab story sis. But you haven't. Want me to write the next chapter? I don't mind.**

**Zane: Hey sis! I miss you soooooo much! I wanted to hug you badly!**

**Kiwi: Hiya sister! I hope you like this chapter! It took me a lot of thinking to write her personality. I did read the identity of Laurie in your Google account. Anyway, I can't wait to talk to you again! C:**

**Meiko: Hi sister! I'm still reading your TMNT story, I did read it, I tried to review a long review until it said error when I tried to post it. Dang it! I hope you will make a squeal soon! I'm close to fangirl screaming. Bye!**

**SolidGround: Hey! I know you may be upset for my long term absent. You know, I'm an adult and time to get serious and stuff. Don't worry, I'm still here. If you're there too.**


	17. Chapter 15: Remaining Party

**Chapter 15: Remaining Party**

_After the capture of Lucas..._

"Checkmate," Maddie said, playing chess with the Master of Lightning. Jay whined from losing on the lass, again. Maddie smiled triumphal and Dareth was watching the duel between the two.

"This is the third time I lose to her! On a game of checkers, cards, and even chess!" Jay shrieked, grabbing Lloyd's attention where he was sitting outside the dorm. He sat patiently on his bed, as their apartment was small and there wasn't enough of space for any rooms to have privacy with, for his cousin to return back home safely as daytime passes, unfortunately causing the young green ninja was in concern.

Jay stood up, brushing his fresh, dry garb and glance at Maddie. "How are you so good at these? And for your information, 52 pick up is not a game! You drop these cards and told me to pick them up!"

Maddie pushed herself up to her feet "Lloyd taught me how to play! It was clever, so I'll do it to you." she giggled.

"It's not a game Maddie!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

The rambling continues, annoying elder Kai in the right corner of the room. He pick up a pillow and threw it at the ninja in blue. A soft pillow punch Jay to the head and his expression switched to furious and glance to the source. Knowing it was Kai, sadly he cannot fight back to an elder. "Shud up, talking blueberry! I'm tryinf to fink." elder Kai said.

Chuckles travel across the room and Jay remained frozen. "Did he called me that again?" Maddie and Dareth couldn't control their laughs, it was cliche to them.

"Talking blueberry! Great job Kai!" Maddie praised.

Lloyd glanced at his friends through the door, having a quality time as he wanted to do the same. But he had to postpone and hoping Cole and his cousin return soon from their search. Hearing the door screech, he looked foward to see who it was, but it was Zane who had return back from searching for his missing brothers. Lloyd propelled himself and approached the nindroid. "Anything?"

Zane shook his head. Concerned leveled for Lloyd but Zane is always calm. Since the ice ninja did not found his missing brothers, he was certain that they could be dealing with the Serpentine. Fighting together was a great experience, but knowing Lucas ventures many obstacle when he was working with Lord Garmadon and endure the punishment, he'll be alright. For Cole, he and his teammates always stick together and making a good spice when all four ninjas have unique ability and strength. As Zane thought, something could've happen. "We need to create a search party to look for the two," he said in low monotone voice. In a quick nod from Lloyd who agreed Zane's idea.

"What about Kai? We have to wait until my sister and Nya return from the tea shop," Lloyd whispered, does not want to disturb other rooms above or nearby. Zane nodded, it seems he already plan everything the way back home "Dareth and Maddie should stay."

Lloyd know Maddie well for her safety, but one time she and Lloyd saves his friends from the clutch of the dark magician once. He had to let Maddie to step aside for now; this is the ninjas business. (A/N- Read 'The Worst of all Problems' From Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago to see Maddie goal and the battle against the dark magician.)

Zane and Lloyd entered their room with a door close so no one cannot hear their plans or interference. Entering the room, Maddie and Jay were having problems on games, mostly Jay.

"Ahem," Zane started. Three heads turn to the source and immediately the room fell silent. Just a few second of silence, Jay noticed Zane has return from his search, sadly he found nothing. Zane continued. "It is late evening, and Cole and Lucas have not return from their objectives from Sensei's plan. I am beginning to worry that something happen to them."

Lloyd stepped in after Zane complete his sentence "Something must happen to them. So Zane and I got a plan." he added.

"Alright then, spill it!" Jay said calmly as he could from all the games he lost from a fourteen year old girl.

Lloyd stepped in the circle "Ok, here's the plan. Jay, go with Zane and head South. Since Jay said he wander off when he spotted Kai, he could be lost or hurt, I'll go with my Ultra dragon to search my cousin on ground."

"Wow Lloyd, I never knew you're smarter as a child! Even Darkly's Boarding School for Bad Boys teaches you those stuff!" Jay joked.

Lloyd scowled at the Lightning ninja. Now wasn't time for a joke. "Zane develop the idea and I explain the rest of the missing idea!" the green ninja pointed out.

The ninjas eyes fell at him, he would say it to himself in machine part human mind. "I am shy." Zane replied interruptedly the silence on the two ninjas.

Maddie and Dareth approached to the ninjas with a confusing look glued on their faces "What about us?" Maddie said, pointing at herself and swayed her inxed finger at the brown ninja.

Capturing their attention, the boy sighed as he needed their help with Kai. Even if they run into trouble, he didn't want his friend getting hurt or captured by their foes."You guys have to keep a big eye at Kai while we're off," Lloyd explained. "Let's head out."

The Ice and Lighting Masters nodded, put their hoods over their heads and hustled off. Lloyd does the same, until he felt a hand grasp on to his garb. Softly pulled he felt to nearly lose his balance, he knew it was Maddie.

"Let me come with you." Maddie whispered so Dareth wouldn't hear her at all.

Lloyd had denied her offer but Maddie kept pulling his garb. He tried again to only lose his balance and land a bit roughly on the floor. Really necessary he had to wonder. "Maddie please—" he wanted to beg at her, but she quickly threw her hand at his mouth to silence him.

"I want to help you find Lucas. Since you're using the Ultra dragon, it's better for more eyes peer on more areas for a chance to find him." Maddie whispered again and removed her hand from his mouth.

Lloyd thought on Maddie words. She was correct. It's getting dark and it will be difficult to find the two missing ninjas who wore dark ninja garb. Finally, the boy sighed and nodded in agreement to have himself up on his feet and both went off. While closing the door, Maddie said to Lloyd "I am not interested hanging with those elders! Mostly Dareth."

As Dareth watches the door closes, he heavily sighed. He wanted to pay them with help or even fight against the Serpentine. Yet, felt happy that he's help the ninjas by assign him to keep an eue at Kai. That makes him appreciated. Dareth clamp his hands together "My first duty as a ninja, I must keep an eye on the retirement ninja! Huh, maybe they might consider hiring me as a replac— gah!"

Shocked, he noticed Kai disappeared like a blink of an eye. Scanning the small room, Kai isn't present, but seeing the door left wide open. "Kai!" Dareth shouted, he rush to the door and stared. Empty hallways he sees, not a living thing in sight. "Oh no, Kai sneak by me while I was daydreaming!" No time to talk to himself, he decided to chase after the elder and bring him back home until the ninjas return. Now no one is in the room.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere outside Ninjago, an abandon area...<em>

Lucas felt like he was struck by thousand bolts lightning at one time. He groaned from his sleep as he tried to feel his body to rub some of the sore areas of his sore body, but he wasn't able to achieve. Opening his eyes, trying to wriggle his arm again but it remain stiff. Noticing he was in a small room with one small window with four metal bars. Finally, his mind adjusting, focusing what was happening; the battle against the Serpentine, meeting his worst arch enemy Skales and eventually give him a shock of a lifetime. Controlling his arms, still nothing but feeling something bound his wrists. He glanced at his wrists and he was restrained on the wall on his wrist and his neck. That would be uncomfortable. "Wh-where am I-I?" Lucas stuttered.

"Guess you have a beautiful nap, feeling comfortable?" Someone said, it was closer to the Water ninja to hear. Lucas jumped, but hardly proceed. He glanced to his right, since it's nighttime, he couldn't make out. But knowing the voice well known, it was Cole. "Hey, are you okay? You were quiet all of a sudden. Well, sometimes you are. Anything wrong buddy?" Cole asked.

Lucas tried to sit up on the cold wall— a concrete feeling wall and dirty floor. Where was he then to be in such a place. Definitely not the Lost City of Oroborus; more like a cell of some sorts. "A little sh-shaken, but I'm okay." he replied tiredly.

Hearing metal bounds shifted, Cole tried to escape by pulling against his restraints. But without his Golden weapons, he's powerless, but he possess strength that is minor "I heard the Serpentine over that they found you sleeping, electricuted you with crazy amount of watts. I'm glad you're still alive from surviving that death trap." he said, relieved.

"Tell me about it. Hey, since we're s-stuck in... this prison, h-how did you get captured?" Lucas questioned, stuttering from the pain he received hours ago. Knowing he and Cole are in the Serpentine hands. He doesn't care about what consequences will the Serpentine had planned for them, he had to escape with Cole to warn the others and mostly Lloyd is in danger.

"Well, a surprise party, sedate me, and that's all I could remember. It happened around afternoon." Cole explained. His mind was still fuzzy on how he didn't see them or become alerted from behind. Normally being a ninja, you always have to be observant of your surroundings, yet he failed at that on a quick second.

"Sedate you? You are tough l-like a brute. Hmm, p-pretty easy to take down the strongest I'm afraid. I'm r-really concern for the others," Lucas said, looking at Cole but the day pass for a new day and couldn't see his teammate in the shadow. Lucas continued. "Still, you b-bow down to them. Pathetic."

"Excuse me? I've been ambush Mr. Einstein. But mine is painless, except the needle going to my neck." Cole snapped.

"Yeah, whatever. Unless you been sleeping on your job." Lucas countered.

"Look who's talking?" Cole countered.

"Oh, are you talking to me? Or you have no control of yourself blabber constantly everyday for the rest of your—"

"Be quiet!" Cole whispered with a high screech. "We need to escape as soon as possible. But with your condition at the moment, we can't start until you are able to move and speak, Lucas. I know the others will try to navigate us on the next day, and I'm hoping the girls bring Kai back to himself. If I were you, you should rest a little while I decipher the way out."

Silence fills the room, feels like hours until Lucas spoke up "Alright, if you insist to talk by yourself."

Cole ignored his thought and decided to observe the room silently. Lucas close his eyes, the bound on his neck preventing him to sleep but he subside and rest his head on the wall. Before his conscious and his body forced him to rest from exhaustion being electricuted, he said to the Master of Earth "The Serpentine wanted us to show proof to...Lord Gar..."

"Lucas? Proofing us to Lord Garmadon?" Cole asked.

He didn't answer back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I'm focusing this story during Summer since it's my story I thought of. My collab and challenge stoies will pending. Thanks to my good gamer friend James *Cough, cough* Packerfan95 is helping me on update and help me edit some of them, say thanks to him! Yes, I lend him my account. I trust him along with my fanfic families. He'll help me update!**

**See you! Now we know where Lucas and Cole's location is! Well, not really.**


	18. Chapter 16: Shattered Reality

**Chapter 16: Shattered Reality**

**A/N- I read KaitouKiwi chapter inspires me. Wow, great chapter Kiwi. Go and read Shattered Realities by KaitouKiwi :)**

In the twilight sky, only a few clouds existed and endless noises coming from midnight dwellers. Multiple roars above the city like it was roll calling. Taming the beast to silence their roar was Lloyd and his little companion Maddie, looking for the two ninjas that left without a trace. The green ninja glimpse at his right shoulder on the the dim street; hint of light source from powering buildings and the moon. Maddie positioned on the left. As the dragons soar through the chilly night sky, Lloyd frowned. He's very concern because he and Maddie been searching less than an hour and no luck for his cousin nor Cole. Lloyd was silent during their trip, Maddie wanted to know what's in his mind that was keeping him occupied.

"Lloyd? You ok?" Maddie asked.

Lloyd didn't look at Maddie and instead responded to her with a nod as he paid close attention at the road. He couldn't miss a slightest clue if Lucas have been into this area. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm worried about my idiot cousin run off into trouble again."

"Again?...So you guys joke around or get too serious? Because you called your cousin an idiot."

Weird question. Lloyd thought for a moment, it was insulting, but for Lucas' true purpose is complicated. Odd adventures, the encounter, betrayal, and becoming an hero. That's Lucas' story. "We been through rough times together." Lloyd says, then he smiled. "He was trying to protect his relatives, like me and Laurie against my dad's will. He sacrificed his life to shield Sensei Wu and even he was a servant for my dad. I trust him and he trusts me. So our bonds are like chains linked together and cannot be shattered."

Maddie long hair flowed from the wind and smiled back at Lloyd. "Touching, like a brother watching over you."

Lloyd switched his attention back at the streets, a small grin form on his face. "Yeah... Family that look out for each other. Maddie, thanks for helping me."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders "No problem, better than staying with elder Kai with his constant snoring and his grammatical error."

As the dragon flies farther from the center of Ninjago city, Lloyd agreed "True that. Speaking of Kai, I wonder how Dareth is doing."

* * *

><p>So how are the Ice and Lightning ninjas are doing? Let's say it wasn't looking too great. Searching on foot is tiring, but not for the energetic ninjas. Except Jay, he was getting impatient and irritated. Zane was like an opposite of him. The two ninjas strolled in the sidewalk, passing the illuminated street lights for safety.<p>

"Zane, any signature of Cole around here?" Jay whined." Because I want to find him and strangle him for making us look for him!"

The Master of Ice did not follow Jay's instruction. Knowing the black ninja presence was not existing in Ninjago City, fearing where he had gone off. "Jay, do not worry not a little." he said to calm him down. "My theory is that Lucas and Cole may have encounter the Serpentine and fought them."

Jay look over his shoulder at Zane and shrugged like it was nothing to fear. "Mmm. I don't believe they wouldn't be taken down that easily."

The ninja in white suddenly stop his pace, forcing Jay to pause his footage. "Jay, the Serpentine we cannot surpass the army of them. Even our Sensei needs help from Nya sometimes. I fear worse on the Serpentine."

Jay approach to the nindroid with an ease. Resting his elbow on the Master of Ice right shoulder. "Relax, I'm sure that they can't beat the guy with muscles and a guy knowing the enemies weak spot." he mused to chuckle a bit.

"I don't know." Zane replied in unexpected tone, like he is concern no matter on skills what each of his teammate possessed.

Jay went behind Zane, palms rested on the metal-like back of his friend and push him forward, compelling the nindroid to exercise his feet. "C'mon Zane, you think too much." said the blue ninja. "I bet we will meet them while we're walking and on their hands are souvenir for us as rewarding!"

While the ninjas comforting each others, poor Zane noticed some spies above the roof watching them and the Hypnobrai got up and rush off. The blue snake reported the news to Skales, who was not too far from them, and a nasty smile grew on his face. Not only gladly seeing the ninjas, the blue cobra had interest on them. Rubbing his scaly hands mischievously, the horde of his army paid attention at him for their next command.

Skales turn around and raise his arms for a plan before the ninjas went too far "Alright my fellow minionsss!" he began, forked tongue flickering. "All we need is a huge net to capture the two pestsss. Once we trap them, we will introduce ourssselvesss to them and force them to tell uss the remaining ninjasss! Now, prepare your ssstations and wait for my call."

Strolling in silent, Zane detected with the corner of his eye, a fast shadow flies by on a roof to roof. Dealing this before last night ambush from the snakes and Lord Garmadon, he slowly drew his shurikens from his sleeves and he starting a walking pace like a turtle. Jay saw Zane positioned his shiny reflecting blade, a sign of danger lurking in the darkness. Without a doubt, the Master of Lightning drew his nunchucks into his grasp and the two ninjas went back to back. Jay filled their space on whispering. "Zane, is it—"

"Yes," Zane interrupted, using the same tone as his. Then spoke up to break the silence "Show yourself snakes."

There's no need to ask, the Serpentine stepped from their hidden spot, spitting their tongues and rubbing their silver sharp blade. Like the blade was thirsty for a gruesome battle. There are more than twenty multiple tribe snakes encircle the amazing ninjas, and this moment, Skales appeared. Giving the two ninjas a scowl at their enemy. As Zane thought, he noticed Lord Garmadon was not inviting himself into this party. Heck, he didn't sense his presence nearby.

"Skales! What are you doing here?" Jay yelled, lifting his nunchucks and point directly at him.

Skales the chucklehead slithered close as his comrades create a gap for him to pass. "Sssorry for the interruption," he hissed. "I'm sssimply here not to battle, blue ninja. I'm here to claim sssomething more precioussss than fighting. Sssure ssstruggle if you like."

"Eh?" Jay said. Incoherently, the Master of Lightning lower his weapon and confusion was written all over his face. Even Zane wasn't sure what he was saying. But one thing that cannot escape his mind, where's the Dark Lord?

As Jay stared, he couldn't believe what he saw. It was elder Kai walking towards the group. Once Jay's attention was on the old man, the Serpentine noticed his presence but poorly didn't identify as a fire ninja. "Wait, isn't that—"

Zane cupped his hand and placed over Jay's mouth. "Shhh, I cannot be sure if the Serpentine have succeed their achievement with Lord Garmadon."

Jay looked at his fellow friend in disbelief. First sentence he mumbles to himself and to Zane "Dareth you should get a new hobby instead of a way of a ninja. Look! Kai is heading towards us! Is he here to help? Does he recognize us?"

Skales switched his attention from the ninjas to the approaching man. Something got the two ninjas interested on the elder "You!"

Elder Kai paused and squint his eyes at the creature closing in. "Whadda you want kids?! Tryinf to scare me with that costume?"

"Thisss is NOT a costume!" Skales hissed. "I got a quessstion."

Elder Kai polished his nails onto his regular red unattractive rows of body fat showing t-shirt and stared at him like in a careless way, but he was wearing sunglasses in the dark for a minor chance being hypnotize by Skales ability. But wearing sunglasses? Really Kai? "I ain't got no time for thaaaaat. Go away kids in those OOOO scary costumes!"

Skales was getting impatient from the elder. Speeding up the topic, he snorted to his intolerence. "Do you know thossse foolsss in blue and white?"

Zane and Jay was observing the scene and the lightning ninja went head to head to his companion. "Let me shout to him to call him in!"

Zane shook his head and whisper back "No, he's in a elder state. It's too dangerous. But I am surprised that the Serpentine did not know what happened last night. That's a relief."

"But what happens if Kai say yes?" Jay whispered in shock.

Zane glanced down at the black road. "I do not know."

Resume back to Skales, the two ninjas watched Kai response to Skales. "Ssso, what isss it? Do you know them?"

"Nope! I don't know those pajama boyz!" elder Kai spat.

"These are not pajamas!" Jay shouted through the crowd, making the Serpentine turn to him and make the blue ninja died down his tone. As the old man pass, two ninjas remained silent and Skales sighed once the confession was over. At least Kai was safe from the Serpentine for now and hoping the Tea of Chance will arrive soon so they could get backup, as Zane thought. Now it's just Jay and Zane versus the Serpentine.

Before it happened, Skales nodded above the building. The four strong Serpentine hurled a large metal net that weigh a ton above the ninjas. Zane saw it coming through his sixth sense, tapped Jay's arm and pointed above his head. "Above!" he shouted.

In instant, Zane threw his shuriken at the net for possibility on damaging the net. Unfortunately, it was also made of same materials; not effective. Zane gasped, he guided Jay to flee from the trap. But they were too slow to escape. The metal net engulf the ninjas, forcing them to collapse to their knees due to weight of the net, hurting Jay on the back of his head in progress and he screeched in pain. Luckily the Master of Ice was not harmed.

"Jay! Are you alright?" Zane screamed, noticing his fellow comrade had stopped moving.

Little laughs surrounds the ninjas in success. The ninja in white is glaring at them in anger. Endanger his close friends, disturbing their home city, and their existence. Gritted his teeth in infuriate expression, Skales slither close and smirk. "Missssion sssuccessss my brothersss!" the blue serpent cheered. "Now, let'sss take them."

Zane took a glance at Jay once more while they grabbed him, he was unconscious. That made the ice ninja's anger leveled; no one doesn't deserve to get harmed, even if it was his brother. It was his duty to protect his family. Once he was held by the snakes, he turn his head to Skales. "What are going to do to us?" he demanded.

Skales shrugged "Like the ressst of your pesssky bugs clutching into my life. Take them out of Ninjago City pronto! Before the reinforcement of the fire and wind ninja with on their side, our target: the Green Ninja!"

"No! No!" Zane hissed as he struggled and being pulled away from the scene.

* * *

><p>"Argg! There's no sign of them! Where are they?" Lloyd screamed.<p>

Maddie looked at Lloyd to frown to his annoyance. They've been flying for over an hour now and still the two haven't found any signs of Lucas or Cole. They had to nearby, those two had to be. One was the strongest one against all the Serpentine and the other was stealthy to know your enemy weakspots. But still, where were tehy then? "Maybe they found your cousin and went back home?" she wondered.

The chosen one shook his head and stared at the dark and creepy road. "Nah, too easy."

"For the ninjas, of course!"

"Hmm... Touche." Lloyd remarked.

The two close friends went back to play I-Spy on who will find the grey ninja. At least 10 minutes of scanning the city, Maddie gasp, snatching Lloyd's head focus to her. "What is it Maddie? You found Lucas?!" he exclaimed. He then groaned and reached into his pockets to pull out something. "Okay, here's my five dollars."

Maddie lightly pushed Lloyd and the cash away. "Not about the bet, it's Kai!" she pointed out.

"What?" Lloyd said, astonished.

Maddie then took reins from the blonde haired boy to steer the dragon to head Kai's direction. In full speed, the Ultra Dragon flew in front of elder Kai. Surprisingly, didn't fear Kai at all. Maddie and Lloyd deported off the dragon and rushed to elder Kai in concern. "Kai! Aren't you supposed to be back in the apartment?" Lloyd yelled.

"Uh I think Dareth done a great job!" Maddie said in sarcasm voice.

"Hello kids! Want some caaaaannndy?" elder Kai said unexpectedly. "I refuse to give the onf in costumes and talking blueberry and that white moving statue."

Maddie rubbed her chin slowly as she murmur, trying to decipher Kai weird speeches what he witnessed. "Talking blueberry and white moving statue...that's Jay and Zane."

". . . And costumes are the snakes?" Lloyd added.

The two opposite gender exchanges glances while elder Kai punch his chest like he was choking on something...a peppermint candy still in its wrapper. So what elder Kai was saying he met his teammate along with the Serpentine and been found by the two, alone, and unharmed. "Uh oh." Maddie recalls.

"Yes 'Uh oh' Maddie." Lloyd sighed and slammed his palm into his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This Author's note written on 7/17/15, Which on July 18 is my birthday. How old I'm turning? OLD! I don't feel special about it. But I'm surprised a LOT because my family are doing something 'special' for the first time in my birth year. Yes, I do something special every birthday for my family but why rarely me? Ah, I'll keep it a blank.**

**Anyway, I would PM all my friends literary. But writing this chapter and desperately wanted to know the surprise. I'm busy on exercise, I wanted to stay healthy of course! Going on internet all day is bad! Beside, around this month of July, I need to visit my school to retake my test.**

**Please understand my FanFic family. Most of them I know are getting bored of FF too. Remember that I'm still here no matter what. :)**


	19. Chapter 17: Youth and Unravel

**A/N- Hi guys. Haven't update since last seasons. It's hectic in my life. I love to write, I just don't have an easy access using a PC. No laptop at home, you know. I'll be updating once in a while. Staying after school and get this chapter done :)  
><strong>

**I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you'll forgive me. I'll try to update often okay? Took me 2 hours to finish this, I stay after school for this. But yeah, I enjoy writing it.  
><strong>

**A month ago, I was going to quit because there was problem I did in the past, but one of my friend told me I haven't finished my stories yet. So, I agree with her. I _did_ promise to finish a story and so I will.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Youth and Unravel<br>**

"I want cold water!" yelled Kai at Lloyd. The green ninja signed heavily on Kai's request. He held the glass in front of the kid in ninja suit and he snatch the glass off his grasp.

"You ask for warm water!"

Elder Kai looked away from the kid and said "I said no such thing. Now, water!"

Lloyd mumbles as he went to the small kitchen and pass Maddie. Maddie heard Lloyd mumbling 'Hoping the girls return...Kai...idiot...' and the rest was vague. Maddie did wonder what happen to extra females in their team, no wonder she felt awkward because it's just guys surround her. Mostly bothered by Kai new appearance- er, a curse maybe?

Since the return back from their objective, unfortunately it was a failure due to missing members and claimed to be captured by Kai lack of information but somewhat relevant. Returning back to their hideout, it was a silent trip for Lloyd, foreseeing what will happen since the Serpentine's got a upper hand. Of course he was concern about Lucas and Cole went absent throughout the day. He knows he will eventually get away with his father with all the adventures back then. Unless, his theory that he might encounter his rebel.

Few minutes sped its way, Lloyd freshly made cold glass of water. The ice was hazing the outside glass, circulating water for a satisfying drink. Approaching to Kai, he handed his water.

"Here's your stupid water." Lloyd retorted. Kai snatch it from his hand and stared deeply at it. Lloyd caught his attention when elder Kai glanced from the glass to Lloyd. Suddenly, he dump the glass of water on the floor and dropped the glass and it shattered into little bits of death trap.

"It's too cold!" he growled.

That annoyed Lloyd greatly "What do you really want Kai?! Warm or cold? Just... never mind." After that, he pointed at elder Kai to command him to stay put. Elder Kai shrugged and resuming back to eat his pepermint candy, struggling to unwrapped them is a bit amusing for Maddie. Kai, who aged and supposively know _how_ to get the prize in the center, it's sad.

"I'll clean up the mess, Lloyd. I know you're pretty stress about your. . . friends are gone. I'll make things lighter around here until the remainder comes back from. . . um, nevermind." Maddie softly offered, but hesitated to complete the sentence. Lloyd and elder Kai explains to her what exactly happens, so she couldn't find a word to make him better. Grabbing a mop first before cleaning up the shards.

Lloyd express his appreciation by replying her with a nod. The green ninja dragged his feet on the old wooden floor, tired, proceeded to the comfort zone- his top bunk bed. Due to his team players are M.I.A (Missing In Action), wasn't looking foward to deal with those darn snakes on his own with Nya and his sister. How can he explain to them? Of all the others, Kai is safe. How is it possible? Luck perhaps?

Not exactly. The Serpentine show no mercy for others, but only their priority is the ninjas. Luckily, Kai _is _a ninja that been affected by Lord Garmadon aspire; they didn't know about it. His annoyance to the snakes, or lack of his wisdom, the snakes accept his opinion.

"C'mon, think! What would the guys do when one goes missing?" Lloyd mutters "A seperate search party to find Kai is a colossal failure. Heck, he got home safely! I don't know how, or why, but I think wisdom- well, Kai isn't that smart." He lift his head and glance at elder Kai for a brief second and laid back to the bed.

"What can _I_ do?!" Lloyd slightly screech as he use his both palms and pressed against his face.

"Talking to yourself again? It's bad or it become an habbit Lloyd." A voice said, fenimine and a familiar one indeed.

Lloyd jumped and use his both elbows to propel himself and quickly gaze through the open window. A lass wearing ninja garb, long red haired staring with her blue crystal eyes to contact with her brother with a genuine smile.

"Laurie!" Lloyd chirped.

Laurie push her body over the window swiftly along with Nya following her afterward. Now entering the apartment, Lloyd leap off the bed in joy to see the girls. Laurie took a nice scan around the room, noticing it was only elder Kai, her brother, and his friend. Maddie waved to welcome herself to them and Nya saw there was only them; she decided to ask the chosen one.

"Hey Lloyd, where's the others?" Standing in front of Lloyd in interest.

Lloyd, he paused and scratched his back, looking down on the floor. Capturing their consideration, Nya was the first one to respond. "Where are the others Lloyd?"

"Lloyd, tell us what happen to our friends. . . and I see Lucas isn't here?" Laurie asked.

"They are all disappeared!" Lloyd cried. That burst out of nowhere, guess he couldn't take it with all the pressure about Serpentines' and his father. Lloyd rubbed his arm gently as he switch his tone into a lower inside voice. "The rest is. . . kidnapped,"

The news shocked the two girls; the whole day that the girls last remembered witnessing them at noon. And they all fade except Kai, who stirred himself into the mess. As Lloyd clarifies everything he experienced, it was necessary, they have to be rescued.

"Okay, let me brew the Tea, fast! Nya, hand it to me." Laurie said. Nya granted and pull out with no problem. Laurie headed to the small kitchen and start up boiling water.

"Hey, Lloyd," Nya says "come outside the room a bit. We need to talk." Lloyd allow himself and follow to Nya for a private meeting. Exiting the room, closing the door, leaving Maddie, Kai, and Laurie in the room.

"Lloyd," Nya started "there's going to be a problem. Your team has a shortage in members. If we are going to save them, how are we going to fight against all those tribes?"

"I don't know!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd, we're going to help. But. . . it's not enough to fend off the army of them. Plus, we don't know where they're being held captive."

Nya thinks again. "Maybe we can ask Sensei Wu,"

Lloyd shook his head in denial "It was Sensei that he told us to seperate us at the first place- I think not. Or else, we'll be short on our team against the tribes of snakes and my father."

"Hrm. . . Any thoughts Lloyd?"

What should he suggest? Momentarily, the young hero scratched his head to guess his opinion of the solution. "What about we ask someone who last saw them and knowing where did the Serpentine was headed?"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Nya agreed.

"Really?"

"Of course! Your method is clearly tremendous. Shall we head back to the room and discuss this to Laurie?" Nya said.

Lloyd shrugged his shoulders "I don't know if my sister be involved,"

"She took care of snakes in the village, I bet she can. Not like you, Lloyd."

"Hey! I'm just a kid! Don't mock me since I'm a kid and destiny to be a green ninja!" Lloyd snapped.

Just at the end of Lloyd's sentence, the door open with a screech that echo the hallway, disturbing them and turning their heads into that direction. A fine lad in red ninja garb, arm around Laurie and a smile. The two eyed at them and then slipped into a smile to see someone back to his normal, stable teen.

"Hey sis, are you teasing him again?" Kai responds in his normal tone.

"Kai!" The ninja in green rushed to him and embraced him a hug. Kai happily patted him on the back, feeling squeezed on his waist. Laurie knelt and hug her brother. She, of course miss Kai. She was nervous fighting the Serpentine back in the Village without their help on her side, seeing Kai to himself buildng up herself more self-cofidence for more battles up ahead in her path.

"Hey Lloyd, calm down." replied Kai.

Nya grin and said "Welcome back, Kai!"

Lloyd, who letting go of Kai, he met eye to eye with the fire ninja "Kai, there's a lot of things we need to tell-"

Kai raised an eyebrow in confusion "Uh, I've witness everything."

"What?" The girls and Lloyd said in unison.

Kai shrugged his shoulders and shaking his head simultaneously "I know Lord Garmadon use his Mega-Weapon at me. Even my age doubled, my personality changed, but my spirit remained strong. I watch myself walking blindly into snakes often. It's like I can see through my eyes only."

"That's strange," Laurie replied, looking at Kai up and down.

Nya approaches to her brother, rested her right hand at Kai's left shoulder "Well, I'm so glad you're back to yourself. The Chance of Youth does the trick to reverse to yourself!"

"Heck yeah! My attractive hair and my charisma is ruined because of _him_! No offense Lloyd."

"Taken." Lloyd respond immediately.

"So," Laurie began "how can we find the others?"

The hidden samurai stepped in "Lloyd and I deciphered about finding someone who last saw them and the Serpentine."

Kai shook his head "No, there's too many to ask in Ninjago City. We're wasting time. But I do remember last seen Cole been arrested and taken to the Police Department. And Lucas pushed Jay to the creek park."

"Cole been arrested?" Nya spoke up.

"Long story," Kai brushed his hand to ignore the subject and resume "we can check and see if Cole is still there. If not, we need to do something."

". . .Then what should we do if he's not there? We're still short with our team." Said Lloyd.

Kai punch his palm with an idea "Then we need more allies that we befriend and encounter throughout our adventures. We will head out soon, ask anyone we know that helped us before."

It sound like a wonderful plan. New objective: Unite allies for better combat. Kai suggested to bring Laurie to take a spin on the Ultra Sonic Raider, Nya depart on the air, and Lloyd will tame the Ultra Dragon. As soon as the ninjas scatter to get their equipment, Maddie, on the other hand, watching them leaving. Lloyd noticed her presence is still at hand, she is an ally, she could be a great help.

"Wanna help Maddie? We need a lot of help to help us find our friends." Lloyd offered his hand. Maddie smiled and accept his offer.

"What can I be of service, Lloyd?" Maddie said, being pulled and head off to the Ultra Dragon with Lloyd. Approaching to the colossal dragon, hopping on to the saddle and reached to tame the dragon, Lloyd ponders for a second then got an idea for her objective.

"You'll be my lookout. It's supposively Zane's chore, but he's not here so take his place, okay?" Maddie agreed with no objection lingering in her mind to deny this opporturnity. Like good ol' days.

Now, the remainders have plans to stop the Serpentine or Lord Garmadon plan. What Laurie explain to Kai, the Serpentine strangely do their own dirty business. Doesn't matter anyway, it was _them_ who stirred things up. Since Kai has return back to his himself, it would be easier. Only one left out of four destined ninjas to protect the green ninja. Along with more elemental members. The conquest to find their missing brothers at night before dawn hits.

But this was just a beginning to put a end of the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon.


	20. Chapter 18: Asking for Assistance

**Chapter 18: Asking for Assistance**

Kai and Laurie was on the Ultra Sonic Raider, racing across the pitch black road, heading to their destination: the Police Station. Kai's plan was to explain his team to be in pairs but he rarely know his sister that she can protect herself. Well she can so she will go individually. Kai's plan was to hire allies for combat. Lloyd and Maddie, instructed by the Fire Ninja, to find Sensei Wu, his uncle as Nya find Dareth.

On their way to the Police Station, Laurie, who seated herself behind the driver said "Kai, what happen if Cole is not there? He might be released a while ago and could be somewhere in Ninjago City perhaps? Then it's a waste trip for nothing."

While driving and heard the Wind ninja questioned, he glance at the re-view mirror, stretch out his left arm and adjust the mirror and angle correctly to Laurie glamorous face and replied "I can't be sure. But I know Cole that he would be back home hours ago."

"Huh, you are right." Laurie laid back to the seat and glance through the window, staring out at the midnight road.

Just in time, the duo arrived in front of the Police Station entrance. Set the Ultra Sonic Raider on **P **near the curve, Kai press a button to let the window door automatically slide off for them to depart. "We're here!" said Kai.

Kai leaped off with no problem while the orange ninja unbuckle her seatbelt. And so, Kai stretch out his hand and to Laurie's view and said "Mi'lady, after you."

Laurie shun his hand and decided to do it herself "I can do it myself, you know."

Stride her way to the door, Kai frowned, standing beside the Ultra Sonic Raider, addled "I was just trying to be a gentlemen. Sheesh." Eventually catching up to her as they pull the glass door.

Entering the Police Station, the two feel welcome. Since they are the heroes of Ninjago City, tit's not violating the building. Lights are on, main desk remained empty, deserted hallways filled with unique pictures and conference room, running PC, circulating AC, inact public phones, and busy petty officers handling criminal. One petty officer noticed the Ninjas invited themselves into the building and the offer is approaching with a warm smile.

"Good evening, aren't you supposed to be at home ninjas?" said an officer, on his hand are record for today's event.

"We're looking for a friend who got arrested today. Named Cole Brookstone." said Kai.

"Hmm. . ." The officer took a glance on the record. Flipping the stapled papers aside and scan the current events. It took a few seconds to find the document of Cole.

"Ah, yes. Cole Brookstone in 3:40 P.M, intruding Antique Shop and broken thousands of dollars worth. He's in the back." The officer pointed the hallway using his pen to direct which hallway.

"Can we see him?" said Laurie.

"I'm afraid not. But you may discuss to the officer who is in charge for his release, perhaps."

"Thanks, we'll go and have a little chit-chat with him." Kai smiled awkwardly. The couples stroll though the calm hallway to reach to the end. There, where they held criminals behind bars, only three cell and a desk to make an appointment.

No one was behind bars... but there's one officer resting his back on to the wheeled chair, hood over his head for reasons, maybe shallowing himself. His attention was caught when Kai was disappointed that Cole wasn't in any of the cell. He rose from the chair, back straight and look to see who was shouting.

"Oh, well if it isn't the short tempered ninja who just like to blame someone's mistake. Heh, I'm less expecting to see you again."

Kai and Laurie heard him, twist their bodies and saw an officer with a shallow smile. The fire ninja met eye to eye, golden eyes, call to mind a familiar but not satisfying voice of his.

"Romulus!" growled Kai.

Laurie leaned close to Kai and whisper to his ear so Romulus unable to hear it "You know him?"

Kai nodded faintly and respond using the same tone as her "Yes, my rival. He's a werewolf that turn Cole into one on accident. But I don't take his apology since the burden we been through to get Cole back."

"Where did this happen?" inquired Laurie.

Romulus, his sense of hearing is adequete, heard them clearly. He discover that the Fire Ninja has return to his youth again. Sad, he was going to tease him in multiple ways he could entertain himself. Doesn't matter, all he cared that they are here to see Cole. But released him hours ago. Their conversation was pierce by Romulus and added his instead "Why are you here? If you are here to see someone, you must have enter to the wrong-"

"Where's Cole?!" interrupted Kai in fierce voice. The Master of Fire did not bother asking why Romulus is here working or even he want to. He demand to search of his friend and not interest encountering him at all.

"Whoa, how rude to speak to the officer like that, detestable ninja. Beside, Cole, I release him a while ago. You can go home now." said Romulus, swaying his hand to shun them from his office.

_So he's released? But where is he? Lost? Captured? _thought Kai.

"Uh, Romulus," Laurie shakily questioned, she was nervous to see a werewolf in disguise but her gut force her to talk to him for information "do you know where the last time you seen him?"

Romulus shot up from his seat like he got a surprise guest, rubbing his chin to remember. Gazing upon their new recruit orange ninja of theirs that he didn't met her before, and calmly replied "On second thought, the last time I saw him he was heading East as I went West to find you, elder Kai. I thought you'll be in loitering somewhere, messing with children." He switched his attention from Laurie to Kai, smirking.

"I **don't **do stupid things to children! What do you think I am? A-"

"Maybe," interrupted Romulus. The two went nose to nose, grinding their teeth in frustration as Laurie witness their childish act.

"Enough!" screamed the Wind Ninja, compelled the two for their own personal space by stepping in. "We don't have time to fight! Kai, shut up. Romulus, cooperate!"

The petty officer backed off "The girl is right." Kai remained silent and not prefer to met eye contact with his rival and stare at the empty hallway. Romulus seated himself on the chair and glance on to his monitor. Switching to 'Partner's Device: Activated.'

"If you're looking for Cole, I handed him a device to find his destination. The way you are saying, he haven't return back home, yes?" Laurie nodded once.

"Wait," Kai began "you have given Cole something that you are able to track him?"

"I just said it." recalled Romulus. "It reads here that Cole is located outside of Ninjago City abandon oil factory. I wonder why he is there in the middle of the night?" Romulus explained.

"Thank you Romulus!" cheered Laurie. The petty officer nodded once, returning back a favor too. "Come on Kai, let's go and tell the others." Laurie grabbed Kai's arm and reel him to the hallway.

Thanks for the information from Romulus, Kai give a second thought about him. He knows where. Plus, he might able to track everyone's disappearance wht his scent of his werewolf. Shaking off her grasp, Laurie paused as Kai return to the desk. Romulus, in surprise, met the eye of his rival.

"We need your help," said Kai.

Romulus smug at the Fire ninja "_You, _asking me for my_ help?_ How rare."

Kai gritted his teeth and snapped "Are you going to help us find him? Just say no if you want to, deserting your friend like trash."

Infuriation but calm, Romulus rise from his seat "Shut your mouth, fire Ninja!" Again, nose to nose.

"Make me!" hissed Kai.

"Can we please get along? I'm going to wait outside, I've had it with you two." Laurie added and stroll down the hallway, annoyed.

Hearing her interrupted their battles, Kai backed away. Romulus agreed with the lass. Stretching his arm to Kai perspective view for a hand shake. The Master of Fire delayed on his truce. On the other hand, petite team members and knowing where are the others could be proximate. In terms, he finally repay him a hand shake, respite that he tried to.

Truce.

* * *

><p>Nya, taking a flight on the night sky, controlling her Samurai X heading to Dareth's Dojo. Inspecting the Dojo, it's still open for business. The raven haired girl setted her Samurai X on the roof, dispatch from it, and landed safely on ground in front of the Dojo since she can see the lights are on. Carefully, she glance left and right for any Serpentine or citizens around or follow her; nothing here but her. Good. Now entering the Dojo.<p>

In the clearing, she spotted Dareth, who was busy polishing phony trpohies using his brown ninja garb of his. Sounds of footsteps filling the training room, he saw Nya enters. "Hello Nya! What brings you here at this time?"

"Hey Dareth, I need- I mean, we need your help."

"My help? Of course Nya! I am part of the ninja support! It is a pleasure to help you and the ninjas!" Dareth said happily.

"That was easy," Nya mumbled to herself.

"So where should I start?" chirped Dareth, clamps his hands together.

Nya twiddled her fingers, suggesting a position for his usefulness in the team for temporary. Sadly, his inadequete skill of his is poor, but his talent to distract is somewhat useful for allowing the ninjas get an advantage to approach without getting caught.

"You. . ." Nya slowly respond "can sidetrack the enemies while we get an upper hand?"

"You mean _appeal _the enemies?"

Nya shrugged her shoulder "Yes? Show off who's boss?"

"I love it! I'll meet you outside!" In haste, Dareth stormed his way out of his Dojo. Ready to help the ninjas, but Nya thought he doesn't have potential. Perhaps he can steer on the ninjas vehicles for a getaway transportation. That'll do the trick.

"Hey Dareth! I didn't finish telling you more on your task!" With that, she raced her way outside, abandoning the room.

* * *

><p>"Uncle?" Lloyd and Maddie reached their destination: the motel of Sensei Wu. He and Maddie arrived early since the motel was on next ten blocks from the street. The Green ninja use his fist to pound the door three times. Waiting for response, behind the door was mature, wise voice of the son of Spinjitzu master.<p>

"Hello?"

"Uncle, we need to talk." said Lloyd in low voice.

"Come in, nephew. The door's open," respond Wu. The two enter the room; noticing Sensei Wu was sitting on Japanese cusion in the center of the room, meditating. Open his eyes, he sees ot was Lloyd and his friend. Unfortunately, Lucas and the ninjas are not guilding them.

"Where are my students and my son, Lloyd?" Wu started.

Lloyd seated himself as Maddie joined "We're here to discuss about our friends, Sensei Wu." Maddie stated.

"Yes uncle, we have problems." Lloyd added. Wu simply nod once; he was aware that Lloyd came alone, in the middle of the night, just to visit him without peers of his chosen heroes.

"Hmm. . . my son is missing, yes? So are my students." Lloyd nodded, agreeing his postulate on contemporary events. "Everyone except for Kai and my sister."

"So what brings you here when you and your team supposed to look for them?" Sensei Wu interrogated.

"I came here to ask your help uncle. My dad is involved at some point, and we need a lot of help to find the others." Lloyd said, calmly. Even a child, he has a strong mind to help out his friends, mostly his cousin.

Sensei slipped into deep thought of his conscience, pondering what or how he can do to aid. Glancing from the floor to the chosen one's eye and said "I cannot aid you Lloyd."

"Why not?" snapped Lloyd. He use his fists to pound on to his laps he criss-crossed on the floor. Maddie lightly pat Lloyd's arm to appease his anger.

"I have reason Lloyd," Wu began "Lord Garmadon is your father. You must discuss this to your father. I am no help to support you whether he decided to have the Serpentine on their side and the Golden Weapons to make the Mega-Weapon. You must fix your problems on your own without my help and others. It is the Green ninja's duty to put an end and reform yourself. One day Lloyd, you need to be _responsible_."

Lloyd downcast from his uncle's eyes and prefer to look at Maddie. What a disappointment; fortunately Wu is correct.

The ninja in green rise, Maddie was about to propel herself but Lloyd lightly push her down. It's like he was trying to impetus her down "Fine uncle. I'll be responsible, let your son died in a mercy of the Serpentine! Like one he sacrifice to save you before!" With that, Lloyd dash off the door as Sensei Wu looked wretched. Knowing the fact he upset him, but they are on their own for now.

"Um, Sensei Wu, we were just asking for more allies." Maddie replied dryly.

Wu rose, heading to the back of the room and said wisdom words to the long blond lass "In comes to know the reality, he must face it on his own. Oh, and please close the door after you leave." After the sentence, he disappeared, sliding the door _slam_ afterward.

"Well thanks Sensei," Maddie mumbled. She switched to her attention to the door where Lloyd sprinted off. Tailing him, she hustle outside, closing the door.

As she haut her pace, she realized that Lloyd and the Ultra Dragon is absent. He left her and went off!

"LLOYD! Why'd you take off?!" screamed Maddie, and close her mouth shut so she doesn't want to draw attention. Instead of enrage of the green ninja, the blond need to find an alternative transportation. Running perhaps, or bycicle. She prefer running. And she took off, time is consuming before Dawn.

In the air, the Ultra Dragon soar the dazzling night sky, Lloyd indignantly argued himself. Mostly hatred for himself "Stupid uncle. Not going to help me? Fine, I'm going to find him on my own and I hope the others will catch up before I can find Lucas."

With that, Lloyd is just heading to an unknown direction. Hoping he eventually find clues and spotted one Serpentine so he can stalk him in the air. By Wu's opinion, he'll plan that he will do it when he's older, but he wanted to expect him to learn now since the incident of the release.

_I hope you're okay cousin. Including my teachers too. _thought Lloyd. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ow my back! Oh hey! Completed yay! So I don't know what to do next. Hmm... Love Twist or On a Quest for Strength? I don't know! DERP! I'm somewhat busy in school and sometimes have free time in hands. Just only in certain days, yeah, I'm stuck on school... blah blah blah. **

**Anyway, R&R! And thanks FanFiction families and guest for your review! I'm happy to read your reviews! :)  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 19: Things Occured

**A/N- Hello! You guys might saw my post of Super Smash bros right? Well, it's my favorite game tied to Tri Force Heroes and Harvest Moon. So yeah, I like them, I wanted to make stories out of them. Like why not? I like Ninjago too, my favorite T.V show and I have other interest also.  
><strong>

**Forgot to do this: I do NOT own the OC and Ninjago! KaitouKiwi- Laurie. Packerfan95- Lucas. Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- Maddie. ZaneTheNinjaofIce- Romulus.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Things Occured<br>**

_Bang. . ._**  
><strong>

_Bang. . ._

A faint sound closing in.

_Bang. . ._

_Bang. . ._

Somehow, it gets louder every minute. Continuously the same noise is repeating.

_BANG!_

Lucas awoke from his fitful nap and hearing the constant sound creating in the room. Trying to stir his position, unfortunately he'd forgotten he was bound to the old, damp wall. What he discover is his former friend Cole body slamming on to the door. The looks of it, he tried to escape the cell, didn't bother waking him up. First thing first, how did he escape from the chains and how long have he been slamming to the door?

"Cole?" Lucas said wryly.

Cole immediately stopped his tackling on the fortified door and turn to the voice of his semiconscious ally. "Lucas, sleep well?" Cole joked, rubbing his left shoulder for all the collision on to the thick door.

"Not helping, but refreshing. What are you doing and how long have I been sleeping?" Lucas said, since the room is pitch-black, it's midnight.

"Don't you see? Trying to escape, I surveillant the room, there's no way out of this cell. And I don't know how long you slept, ask that to Zane, he knows exactly how long you been _taking a break_." Cole said, proceed slamming his body to the door.

Lucas relaxed on the wall, witnessing his friend tried to budge the door. Knowing that it wouldn't do any effect, eventually he's hurting himself. Proximately, the ninja in black trying to break free for hours.

"Where ssshold we tosss them, sssir?" a weak voice closing in through the creepy hallway.

Cole haut his action and glance through the rectangular window bars. There, four Serpentine is dragging something heavy on the floor, heading to their cell.

"Uh oh, if they see me free. . ." Cole panicked.

"Hey, rockhead! Get your butt over here and pretend you're still locked up." Lucas whispered aloud.

"Good idea." Cole agreed, seated himself to his spot. Both fell silent as they witness the guards unlock the alloy door.

Once the guards invite themselves into the room, adding more objects or guests, Cole and Lucas pretend to be unconscious. The Serpentine hurled the metal net to the room. Crash, stumble, and silent. Lifting their eyelids, though, it's hard to see since there's only one window— the cell door and blooming out moonlight. Cole rose, approaching slowly, the moon lit hit the net and white and blue garb clad, the ninja in black breathed.

"Zane? Jay?"

"They're here?" Lucas called.

Zane familiarize the voice, their leader and the Water ninja. Feeling the strong tug inside the net, Cole untangle the net where his teammate are caught. Finally freed them, Cole noticed Jay laid his head on Zane's robotic thigh, unconscious.

"Zane! What happened to Jay?" Cole asked hastily in worry.

"It seems the mass weight of the net material bumped on to his head. And his status: He is fine."

The Master of Earth felt relieved but concern that almost all his friends are with him and Lucas while elder Kai is in danger (though he was back to his original age outside world.) But it was arbitarary that he and Lucas been here since evening. Why do the Serpentine decided to cacpture the ninjas anyway? Cole thought it was wanton and ignorant for the Serpentine; the team are mostly concern on the Serpentine that they follow Lord Garmadon and his Mega-Weapon.

"I can see Lucas is here too. Lloyd was deeply worry on your absence."

"I can imagine," Lucas began "Cole, can you please free me from this chain?"

"Sure, after we find a way out." Cole said.

"Really? C'mon, I can fight now, I'm better."

"What seems to be the problem Lucas?" Zane questioned, lightly place Jay down and arriving to his friend. He examined the Water ninja, in temporary shock. Lucas didn't bother explaining, he can analyze his friend.

"Don't worry about me, just a shock, but I can protect myself. . . what about Jay?"

The Master of Ice return back to his unconscious ally. Resting his hand on to the Lightning ninja forehead. "I'll protect him as long as he soon awaken from his sleep."

The Master of Water glimpse to the Earth ninja, observing outside the cell. In Cole perspective, the guards that toss Zane and Jay into the cell, right on their side, there's a key connected to the Serpentine belt. Maybe a distraction, like an erupt noise near their cell, could get their attention. If they pass by the door, he could reach the key, perhaps.

"Earth to ninja, are you going to free me anytime soon?" Lucas called.

"I will, I got a plan." Cole whispered, tip-toed to his chain, ripping out one link, tossing it into the air like he was observing the link gravity landed on his grasp. He then went to the window door, looking to the right, there rusted poles sticking out.

"What are you planning Cole?" Zane asked the ninja in black garb.

Without reacting or responding to the nindroid, Cole hurled the rusted link to the intact poles.

"A distraction; we're getting out of here."

Multiple slides off, colliding to the floor, rolling across making disturbing noises. The Serpentine act quick to the source, and so they will investigate. While they pass without notice, Cole quickly snagged the key attached to the snake's belt. Cole smiled triumphly to obtain a way ticket outside to freedom. Cole rise to Lucas, grasping the chains and ripping it apart, in result free the Water ninja. Lucas rubbed his wrist, in pain and sore marks from being bound for long excruciating hours.

"Ready to escape this hole?" Cole questioned his team members who are active.

Without objection, the two nodded. The nindroid rested Jay on to his back, Lucas brushed his garb and rose to the door as Cole follow from behind. Since Jay's out, it'll be slow. The Master of Earth glanced through the bar windows, observing the snakes circling the area. Close is clear, he lean on to the door, inject the key into the keyhole and turn.

_Click._

* * *

><p>Kai and Laurie drove behind Romulus police car. Romulus is wearing hooded jacket to protect himself from the full moon so if any trouble arises during their travel or battle happening, he will transform into his true form to fend off as possible; not going to use it <em>yet<em>. Sirens are switched off due to not capturing attention for citizens and Serpentine. Since Romulus pinpoint Cole location, he and the others could be with him. Prospecting to encounter the mob of Serpentine, they were anticipating. As planned, once they retrieved allies, they were instructed to meet outside Ninjago City.

At the same time, Nya, along with Dareth in passenger seat in Samurai X Suit, arriving outside the city. Now have reinforcement to find their remaining team members somewhere outside the outskirts. The ground riders reached the end of the road, where Nya await. Kai parked in front of his sister's view, detailing that they have Romulus on their side but no signs of the black ninja unfortuately.

But one the team haven't arrived— Lloyd and Maddie bringing Sensei Wu. Glancing around the area for few minutes, Lloyd and the Ultra Dragon have never arrive.

"Where's Lloyd?" Kai asked in concern.

"I tried looking the area and navigate him but there's no sign of him." Nya yelled through the air.

"My brother is missing?" The Wind ninja said, stressed.

Just at the right time, the Ultra Dragon is soaring across the dark sky from the east of where the group stood. They haven't notice until a shout appear behind them, a feminine one. She was blond, out of shape from the marathon, it was Maddie.

"G-guys! Lloyd l-left me and t-take off!" Maddie panted.

"We noticed. How did you find us anyway if you're not with Lloyd?" the raven-haired girl questioned.

"I saw your mech, and I can see you got reinforcement. We tried to pursuade Wu but he said we're on our own." Maddie replied. Inside the Ultra Sonic Raider, Kai sucked his teeth, kicked. But it is his teacher, he taught them the way of the ninja. Doesn't matter anyway to him now, his focus is to saving his teammates from the clutch of Lord Garmadon and hiss at him for expand his age.

Just as the team fill Maddie in, Dareth noticed the Dragon soaring in the air. The dragon tamer is heading towards the Snake arena, where Lord Garmadon lies within. But on the right, not very far distance drive, that's where an Abandon Oil Factory is vacant for years.

"There he is!" Dareth shouted.

Churning their bodies to the direction where Dareth was pointing at, there it was Lloyd, reaching to the Lost City of Ouroborus. The team scream and shout to capture the Green ninja attention, no avail due to distance.

"By the way, Lloyd got upset on his uncle and he left me and chase off somewhere!" Maddie snapped. The Fire ninja doesn't like the sound of it.

"What is he up to?!" Kai growled.

Without arguing, Kai announced to the team "New plan, we split up."

"Split up? We can't—" Nya interjected.

"I agree with Kai," Laurie interrupted "my brother is putting himself in danger to our evil father."

"We can't split up Kai. You witness what happens to the other right?" Nya said, landing her Samurai X Suit on the surface.

"I know sis. I didn't want to risk for all of your sake, but we don't have any other option since Lloyd decide _not_ to listen to us and take his own path. One thing for sure that we can't be all in one place." Kai responded to the others in appeasing tone.

"So how are we going to do this, hothead?" Romulus added, window rolled down of his vehicle and glanced to Kai with a smirk.

Master of Fire growled at the officer, ignored Romulus and continued "Laurie and I will prevent Lloyd from entering the arena. The rest of you follow _him_ to the Oil factory and save the others. We'll meet up here after we completed our objectives." Kai said, referring _him_ as Romulus since he knew the location of the captive ninjas.

"Alright," Romulus respond calmly "follow me then."

The team split; Maddie hopped into the passenger seat of Romulus police car and lead the way. The Ultra Sonic Raider fire the engine and sped off to the Lost City of Ouroborus. Nya and Dareth followed Romulus to stop the Serpentine.

"Hey Dareth, after we arrive to the Oil Factory, you'll be in charge taking control the Samurai X suit for today. Make sure don't let any snakes use their scaly hands on my mech. It's our runaway ride out of there." Nya said.

"Got it lassie. And will I able to fight the snakes by my own?"

"Sure." Nya lied.

In the Ultra Sonic Raider, Kai and Laurie sped their way to keep track of Lloyd. His speed is high, but Kai use all the boost of the ride to catch up. Laurie ponder about her brother actions. What is he doing? Her first thought is may be reasoning the dark lord, but going to chat with him while the Serpentine are defending their territory, it's suicidal.

"I don't think we'll able to catch up with Lloyd!" Kai shouted, concetrating on the road including eyeing on the Ultra Dragon speed.

"We got to try! Hurry!" The Wind ninja screamed at Kai ear, causing Kai cringed.

"Right at my ear."

"Sorry." Laurie apologized.

At top speed, hoping to avert Lloyd reaching the Lost City of Ouroborus.

On the view of the Ultra Dragon, Lloyd sat quietly, pondering whereabout his cousin Lucas. His first guess was he and his friends may have been taken to Lord Garmadon. Perhaps trying to prevent them from training the Green ninja. What his uncle said, he has to be responsible and decided to have a chit-chat with his father. Lloyd did not discover that he was being followed by Kai and his sister behind him. His priority is to see his father face-to-face and influence him stop doing vile things to him and his friends.

_I'm going to end this once and for all without any help of my friends and my family._ thought Lloyd.


	22. Chapter 20: Jointly

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own the OC and Ninjago! KaitouKiwi- Laurie. Packerfan95- Lucas. Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago- Maddie. ZaneTheNinjaofIce- Romulus. I only own my ideas.  
><strong>

**I updated, yay.**

**Problem: I don't have internet at home anymore. That's why I'm still looking for a job. I already call some store so I could get an interiew (hopefully...) Well if I do get a job, the first thing I'll save my money to get a phone. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Jointly <strong>

The prison door quietly screech open. Cole pop his head out to see if the snakes fall to the bait. Fortunately it works! Typical, not one creature notices the key was missing from his slot. Not haphazard on escape plan or figuring how many guards are around the forbidden factory, they need to go back to reunite the others. Cole signaled his friends that was close is clear. The ninjas dash through the empty hallway, following by Zane, who support his unconscious friend on his arm. Surely, Zane is at risk due to guiding Jay to safety.

Cole sprinted stealthy through the room, scanning the area, Lucas was behind and checking on to the nindroid if he's having trouble catching up. One snake is passing by, the ninjas stash themselves behind the eroded poles. As he walked by, the ninjas resume quietly. Until they reached a dead end— a broken bridge.

Contemplating their surroundings, Lucas approached to the black ninja, tapping his shoulder to show an alternative paths he spotted. The Water ninja pointed above his head, there, rusty dangling large pipes for them to tip toe on. Spring upward, Lucas and Cole helped Zane and Jay up high to where they stand. Better off than being detected on ground floor. Although, the Ice ninja was skeptical, putting their weight on the rusty pipes, being supported by a string attached on the ceiling.

"Find a way out yet?" Lucas asked in soft tone, eyes scanning through the room.

"Nope. I was going to ask you the same thing."

There are approximately 30 snakes in the building, with additonal guards outside the factory. Shattered windows on 2nd floor guarded by snakes, sealed entrance, and blockage back door. It wouldn't be an easy-peasy walk out though the door or leap off through the window when guards are patrolling.

"The way out is through _that_ door. It won't be like walking through a park." Lucas whispered.

Cole nodded "All we need is a distraction. What do you think Zane. . . Zane?" he turn his head to his friend, wanted to hear his rigorous opinion and his prospect against the horde of Serpentine. But he wasn't making eye contact, rather staring at the ceiling.

"I do not trust standing on a rusted pipes. It will fall, and we're the one who is making a distraction." Zane replied at least, still concern on the ancient pipes.

"Nah, we're going to be fine as long as we—" just as Lucas was going to complete his sentence, the pipes tilted, making a **screech** noise that fill their ears with pain. The support on the pipes, the wire snaps. In instinct, Cole and Lucas quickly leap off the pipes before it crashes on to the ground and hurt themselves. Luckily, Zane backed away, going to another pipes that is strong temporary for their weight.

With that noise boom through the room, it has caught the Serpentine's attention and glare at the direction. The snakes hustle to investigate, noticing the ninjas had escape from their cell. Circling them like prey, they drawn their weapons while the two went back to back. The duo knew Zane is safe with Jay, but now, it's them versus thirty snakes.

"Oh boy. . ." mumbled Lucas.

"Well, ready to fend them off as possible?" Cole said, only to fend off is fists and spinjitzu.

"I once deal with them with no weapons, totally."

"Ninjaaa-Go!" both yelled, surrounding themselves into earthy and torrent tornado. The snakes hesitated with the power of their elementals. Without thinking, the Serpentine charged with a mighty roar, hoping they will win against those two enemies.

Zane watches helplessly as his friends fight with all their strength. Like his friends said: fight till the end. Sadly, he could only watch the battle is happening underneath him.

Suddenly, the ninja in white notice the headlight and the sound of the vehicle is getting closer to the entrance. He also detect multiple screams of snakes outside the factory, like they were alarming others, which they couldn't because they're in a middle in a battle. Cole and Lucas saw it coming, they immediately dodge the lights and then. . .

**BAM! CRASH!**

The door split open, crashing to the ground with a heavy metal sound screeching through the room. The police car engine soften, then there was a driver exiting his vehicle, hardly notice his face is covered up in the darkness plus the moon beam into the abandon factory. A passenger exiting the car too, and hands reached out to give a helping hand to the ninjas, who are on the ground dazed on incoming vehicle.

"Need a little help?" Romulus said, offering a hand to Cole.

"What took you so long? And nice way to invite yourself by vandalizing." Cole joked, accepting his offer as his friend pulled to his feet.

Maddie helped Lucas to his feet. First of all, Lucas did not know who this girl was, but he sort of remember that his cousin told his story about her once, but most of the story was vague. He didn't bother knowing her name or who, all he knows she's assisting them. But Maddie is a fledgling on combat, all she can do is to assist and bring them to safety. She wasn't suit for fighting in this room.

As they reunite, the Serpentine gathered, along ten more patrol snakes. Romulus glanced at those creatures, pulling out his baton and extend it to make a long ranged weapon "Leave the amuteurs to me."

"I'm helping!" Cole said, the adrenaline rushed in his veins.

Romulus mood to Cole was impassive as he focus what is around him instead. Noticing the feature, abandon factory where snakes are less likely to hang out. Yet, holding hostages for the ninjas was easily predictable. Every criminals hid themselves into a place where a foot was never set years ago.

"Thanks girl, go hide, it's too dangerous to be here." Lucas went to his feet and slipped into fighting stance. Raising his fists and anticipating for a pugnacious against the Serpentine, who stirred up his day and messing with his family. Maddie didn't complain, she prefer to hid herself in the car, locking it from inside as the gray ninja perform spinjitzu. She knows she is unfitting to battle, but when her friend left her, leaving her vulnerable.

Maddie observed Lucas battle, something about him she tried to remember. It's something about relatives? Cringed very closely to the Water ninja, until it pop up in her head, a doorbell, more like an urgent instinct. "By the way Lloyd's cousin, he went off somewhere."

"What do you mean—" Lucas yelled, fending off the snakes when Maddie explain about Lloyd. Storms of snakes sprang to the ninjas and the officer as they can.

"Well, umm. . . Lloyd might have went off to the Lost City of Ouroborus, alone? I don't know why he's heading there?"

"Lord Garmadon!" Lucas breathed, pushing the snakes weight off of him. "You little shrimp!" he mumbled to himself afterward.

Outside the building, Nya witness the battle scene was taken place without her and Dareth. On her Samurai X Suit, she glanced through the shattered window, noticing Zane and unconscious Jay are safe away from the event. Shocking that Jay was asleep from the noises happening now.

"Oh Jay, the snakes are gonna pay for being existed in this world!" she hissed, curling her hand into a fist.

Dareth jumped into Nya's self-conversation "Nya, are we going to fight them soon?" The anticipation is killing Dareth.

"Vary. Dareth, you're steering the mech, I'm going to get my friends to safety. Wait for me so we can take them and you'll be our escort out of here. And you can use the mech to fend off as possible after I return. Ka-peesh?"

"You can count on me!" The lass put her samurai helmet on and leaped through the opening window as Dareth took over the mech. He thought he would able to take down the Serpentine, but he had to follow her orders.

Dareth, in his curiosity, started pressing button commands of the mech. The mechanic arm pointed upward, releasing missiles into the air and after a brief second, it crashes to the roof of the building. The rocket exploded on the rusted oil containers, then it combust and fell into the hole on the roof to the inside.

Dareth scratched his back "Whoops..."

In the factory office, there are few snake generals, discussing and skeptical about Skales' plan. Fangtom, who was mostly seeking for information from the blue snake "Skalesss, what are you going to do with the ninjasss?"

Skales slammed his staff on to the worn table, piles of dust bunnies scattered everywhere in the air, causing the generals to shun so it won't go into their nostrils "I have my own plansss. Lord Garmadon plan alwaysss failed to defeat the ninjasss. Don't forget thossse buffonssss of our tribessss went to hisss ssside."

"Ssso? Even they're following him and give usss a home, I sssay we'll get usssed of it." Skalidor said.

"I object! I rather die than joining on hisss ssside!" Skales interjected.

"Sssstill," Fangtom began "the fire and wind ninja are out there."

"Ssso what if my collection is incomplete?! That'sss enough to ssshow the stupid dark lord is we're capable of. And our fellow tribesss know we're worth to be king, not **him**!"

"Skalesss, your determination isss over your head." Fangtom said.

"No it isss not! It'sss plan-proof and no one can't sssstop ussss! Sssure the fire and wind ninja are out there, but they will never sssussspect to look in abandon building! And no one cannot—"

His conversation was disturb when the noises and collision caught his attention. The generals immediately rushed out and investigate the interruptions. Skales gaped in disgusting look, the ninjas has escape! And now, they have reinforcement. The battle is taken place on the first floor as the generals watched them from second floor. Right there, he saw the fire ninja sister leaped through the window, thinking that she was going after the generals. Although, she was going to escort Zane and Jay.

"_Drat_, I've forgotten about the fire ninja ssssissster. . ." Skales mumbled in frustration.

Skales immediately looked to his followers and yelled "Brothersss, subdue the ninjasss! And take down the girl! Don't let them essssap— GAH!"

In a shocking tone, oil barrels that is lighten on fire crashes down to Skale's tail. The fire travel to his tail, burning his skin; Skales immediately patted his tail to eradicate the fire. Glaring above where it fell off, he noticed the Ice and Lightning ninja was at fault. Fuel of hatred rising, he screamed to his fellow tribes "Never mind of capturing the ninjasss, DESSSTROY THEM! Don't let them essscape alive!"

Nya saw the group of snakes heading her way. Pulling out her crescent dual blades, she hurled to them. The Serpentine shielded using arms, but due to the force of being thrown heavily, it knocked them off of their feet. Just as her twin blades returning back to her, she noticed the Water ninja fled the battle. More likely racing out in a hurry. Nya wanted to follow, but things are in her to-do list at the moment.

The Ice ninja saw the close was clear by Nya. He leaped off the pipes, calculating his landing by his weight and his ally to safety. Leaping to rails to rest his feet on to a solid ground, rushing toward Nya stood.

"Hello Nya, we appreciated that you bring reinforcement to aid us." Zane calmly said, looking to her eyes which she was very concerned about Jay. "Yes, he is fine. In a state being unconscious."

"Oh thank goodness!" Nya sigh in relief.

Zane handed Jay to Nya. As he trade places, more snakes coming from behind is charging at them. The nindroid slipped into fighting stance "I will protect you, Nya. Try to wake Jay up while I by time."

"Okay, here, use this. I knew this would've happen if the Serpentine stripped you guys out with no weapon to defend yourself." Nya reached out to her pocket and pulled out stacked of shurikens in her grasp. Zane looked delighted and take it off her hand and ready to have a fair fight instead of disadvantage for the Serpentine.

Once Lucas exited the eroded building, contemplating the area, he noticed just in plain sight, there was the Lost City of Ouroborus right in the horizon. It was obvious, the savage snakes hidehout is right around the corner of the dark lord's arena, ironically. It's typically absurd.

Scanning his surroundings, only Nya's mech is in the hands of Dareth, who was enjoying himself pressing buttons and using mechanics of the armored suit. Dareth saw the gray ninja in sight, slowly hovering down back to the surface.

"Good evening, ninja! Or is it morning since it passed 2 A.M?" Dareth was distracted on keeping track of time. He wouldn't expect the Water ninja started climbing on to the mech and unbuckle Dareth.

"I'm borrowing this for a bit."

Dareth shook his head "No! It is my duty as a brown ninj— H-hey!" Without allowing him to finish his sentence, Lucas pulled Dareth off of the machine. The brunette-haired man crash his body on the floor, vaguely words escaping from his lips when he landed on his face on the sand. Dareth heard the mechanic is fleeting, thinking he was hijack by his ninja fans. Lifting his face from the sand, there, Lucas took off with the Samurai X Suit.

"Hey! Come back here or I'll definitely get fired from the ninja squad!" Dareth yelled as he chased after it.

In the building, the battle taken place inside is at ease. Cole wipe his sweat from his forehead using his sleeve. He then looked to Romulus, who still wore his hoodie even the full moon is out. Guess he's controlling his other side of his true self, better yet, he remained calm. Maddie in the car clapped to them, congraduating them on their victory defeating the snakes.

"Wake up!" it was Nya voice, constantly shaking Jay.

Romulus rise to the couples, kneeling down and observe Jay "Try slapping him."

"What? I don't want to slap Jay!"

"Want me to do it for you?" Romulus smirked, started making multiple cracks on his hands by pressuring it, then rubbing his palms together like he was preparing to land a blow. He remembered how annoying was Jay when he panic about his transformation. Though, he can really leave a mark since he have supernatural human and creature power of his.

"No, no. I'll take him back to the apartment using my samurai suit." Nya suggested, slinging his arm over her shoulder. Zane rise to her and give Nya a helping hand also, hasting out of the building.

Cole scrutinized the second floor, he _did _heard Skales was yelling at his comrades somewhere. He was in here but no avail, he must have escape, again. Curling his fists, irated that they fled and didn't have guts to fight back. First of all, he kidnapped them and going to make a bargin or show proof that he was able to manage the snakes as a true ruler. Well, Lucas would have take care of him, but where is he anyway? Cole finally noticed the Water ninja disappeared from the scene.

The Earth ninja glanced to his friends, waddle his way to them, his energy was drained for trying to escape and fend off as possible "Guys, and Nya, we have to escape before horde of snakes arrived."

Romulus reached out to his pocket and pull out his keys "We'll take my vehicle."

Romulus hopped into driver's seat, carefully on the window since it can reflect full moon rays to avoid his werewolf transformation. Cole was about to go into passenger seat, until he heard Nya screamed.

"You have one job Dareth, one job!"

"I'm sorry! The gray ninja throw me off and took your machine! I tried to stop him, but he overwhelm me." Dareth defended.

Cole stop what he was doing and said "What's the problem?"

"Lucas took my samurai x suit."

"We have room in here, I'll take the hood of the car. What's Lucas problem anyway?" Cole questioned.

Maddie roll down her window, clearly she knows why. She told him that Lloyd went off to the arena, trying to do things on his own "He's heading to the Lost City of Ouroborus. He looked really frusterated when I told him he was heading there."

"That explains. Like brothers, he had to protect him at all cost. We've been held here, perhaps Lucas was preventing Lloyd to go any further or he'll put himself in danger." Zane said, helping unconscious Jay to the back seat with Nya and Maddie.

Zane sat in a passenger seat as Romulus started the engine "Fortunately, Kai and Laurie are ahead."

"Ah, they're safe," Zane say "but Kai. . ." he trailed off.

"Oh! Forgot to mention, Kai is back to himself. No need to worry for the old style of his. It was a successful mission too to get the tea." Nya smiled, set her seatbelt on and Jay too.

"I see, I am greatful that he is back to himself." Zane nodded.

"Great! You know that guy got me arrested?" Cole snapped.

"Haha! That make me laugh." Romulus said through the window.

As the police car purred, it left the factory in high speed. Cole grabbed a hold of the sirens so he wouldn't fall out. Now, their most concern is top stop Lloyd from stepping into the arena. Hopefully Kai and Laurie were able to avert him.

"Hey, hey, HEY! Wait ninjas! You forgot about me! WAIT!" Dareth shouted, started tailing the police vehicle. Eventually he quit chasing them only one-forth mile he ran and decide to retreat to Ninjago City and back home to his dojo.


End file.
